


Вы имеете право хранить молчание

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, From Sex to Love, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Lack of Communication, Love Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Temporary Character Death, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wire Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Обычно Гэвину — не то чтобы он собирался хоть кому-то признаваться в этом, — нравился профессионализм Найнса и его фокус на деле. Никакой чепухи, никаких игр разума или сложных социальных реверансов, только прямолинейные формулировки и заинтересованность в результате. С ним можно было не искать подтекста во всём подряд. Это успокаивало. Как правило.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Вы имеете право хранить молчание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_schtainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/gifts).



> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> К фику есть [безумно красивый арт](https://twitter.com/smilekyu/status/1282290429745139714?s=19) от SmileKyu.
> 
> • В контексте описания мест преступления будет немного графичной расчленёнки и упоминание физического насилия над детьми;  
> • моё представление о работе в полиции сформировано плохими американскими сериалами;  
> • жест, который Найнс показывает Гэвину в финальной сцене — «останься» на ASL, Американском жестовом языке.
> 
> В этом фике в рамках пейринга не будет никаких абьюзивных отношений. И вообще, это больше история о том, как важно говорить друг с другом. Пристегните ремни.

Всё началось с погони и сбившегося дыхания, и удачного завершения дела, над которым весь участок ломал головы последние пару месяцев. 

Утирая пот со лба, Гэвин остро улыбнулся.

— Хорошая работа, жестянка.

— Могу сказать вам то же самое. 

Вокруг было много людей — полицейские машины, скорая, репортёры, остановившиеся поглазеть зеваки, — стоял гомон, но Гэвин не видел и не слышал ничего из этого. Сквозь полумрак улицы и цветные вспышки мигалок он краем глаза поймал на себе пристальный взгляд, такой тяжелый, что он ощущался почти как прикосновение. Он прошелся по его скуле, шее, стек за шиворот вместе с каплей пота.

Гэвин сдавленно сглотнул. Следя за движением его кадыка, Найнс слегка приоткрыл губы. От этой незначительной, мелкой детали перед глазами будто потемнело. 

Вся заряженная недосказанность, всё напряжение, что копилось между ними последние полгода, взорвались у Гэвина прямо перед лицом, изрешетив осколками и оставив в состоянии шока. Азарт опьянил, лишив воли. Мелко и противно затряслись руки. Сопротивляться было бесполезно.

Они едва успели отъехать с места происшествия. 

Через пару кварталов Гэвин просто зарулил на пустую парковку перед гипермаркетом и заглушил мотор.

В ту секунду в нём не было ни капли сомнений, которые обычно отравляли ему жизнь. Никаких ненужных вопросов и страха, всё было кристально ясно — блаженная пустота. В уставшем, измученном погоней теле не осталось ничего, кроме голода, и потому желание потянуться к Найнсу показалось самой естественной на свете вещью. Как и обычно, Гэвин не успел подумать о том, что делает. Ему не хотелось думать. Импульсивное желание шаровой молнией прокатилось в голове, выжгло по пути любые разумные мысли. В один момент он просто сидел за рулём, а в следующий — уже жадно целовал Найнса, комкая пальцами воротник его куртки. 

Возбуждение стянуло их жгутом — друг с другом. Всё тело пело от разошедшегося по крови адреналина. Гэвин уже давно успел отдышаться после бега, но почему-то вновь почувствовал, что воздуха не хватает.

Когда Найнс на ощупь отстегнул ремень безопасности и начал _отвечать_ , положив ладонь Гэвину на шею, крышу сорвало окончательно. 

— Давай, — выдохнул он, спешно открывая дверь машины, — на заднее сидение. Снимай свою ебучую куртку. 

На заднем сидении было тесно. Пришлось спихнуть на пол запасной джемпер и какие-то рекламные буклеты. В спину постоянно что-то упиралось, не хватало места, чтобы вытянуть ноги — почему-то производители седанов до сих пор не принимали в расчёт то, что кому-нибудь наверняка захочется перепихнуться в машине. Гэвин пару раз выругался, задевая сидение коленом, а потолок — головой, но затем Найнс положил руки ему на бедра и потянул на себя, направляя, укладывая, и Гэвина снова повело, когда очередной поцелуй крепко запечатал рот.

Найнс лёг на него сверху, тяжёлый и тёплый, и Гэвин обхватил его ногами, прижимаясь ближе. От водолазки Найнса пахло кондиционером для белья. Гэвин пробежался пальцами по полоске кожи над поясом форменных брюк, и Найнс прикусил его губу — не до крови, но ощутимо. Тёплый стон туго вырвался из горла. В ответ Гэвин отстранился и провёл языком по чужому лицу — от подбородка до скулы. Скин заглитчило, диод на мгновение вспыхнул красным.

— Что мне… — начал Найнс, но Гэвин посмотрел на его влажные от слюны губы, и ему резко стало не до вежливых разговоров. 

— Блять, я не знаю, просто выеби меня, — зло и как-то отчаянно прошипел он, не отводя в сторону голодного взгляда. — Делай что хочешь. Только… — он перевёл дыхание, — заставь меня кончить.

От взгляда, которым Найнс медленно очертил его лицо и шею, и потом спустился дальше, вдоль груди, стало душно и сладко.

— Хорошо, — с убийственным спокойствием пообещал он, вжимая его в сидение ещё сильнее, и от этой уверенности Гэвина почти затрясло. — Тебе понравится.

Гэвину _уже_ нравилось. 

Он вообще был не особо притязателен. С его-то жаждой близости и извечным тактильным голодом он привык принимать от партнёров любые проявления внимания — от жёсткого болезненного секса до неловкого петтинга. Его собственные желания и фантазии обычно не имели никакого значения. Довели до финиша — и то ладно. Гэвину было бы заебись от чего угодно, даже если бы Найнс просто потёрся об него бедром прямо сквозь джинсы или придушил его, или...

Найнс стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем, аккуратно повесил их на спинку переднего сидения. Пальцами коснулся влажных разводов предэякулянта, которые член Гэвина оставил на краю футболки, затем поднёс их ко рту, тщательно облизав.

— Если что-то будет не так, — сказал Найнс, двигаясь вниз по сидению, — скажи мне.

Выдержки хватило лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ.

Глядя на то, как Найнс потёрся щекой об его член, а затем вобрал его в рот, Гэвин вдруг почувствовал себя почти что беспомощным. 

Он был уверен в том, что не продержится долго. Истосковавшееся по ласке тело капитулировало под напором приятных ощущений, мир схлопнулся до ширины разведенных в предвкушении ног. Найнс положил руки ему на бедра, не удерживая на месте, а, наоборот, поощряя, и Гэвин вдруг совершенно некстати вспомнил о том, что прямо сейчас трахает в рот военную модель андроида, который с легкостью может переломать его пополам, если только захочет.

Вот только Найнс не хотел. Его руки, способные гнуть толстые металлические прутья и поднимать любые тяжести, проскользнули под майку Гэвина, пальцы задели соски. Одновременно с этим Найнс сжал горло, будто сглатывая.

Сорвало предохранитель, и изо рта у Гэвина полилась отборная грязь, накопившаяся в голове за последние месяцы — какой Найнс охуенный, какой у него потрясающий, влажный рот, как идеально его губы растягиваются вокруг Гэвина, как много и часто Гэвин думал об этом, лежа вечерами в кровати и насаживаясь на свои пальцы. 

Найнс не отвечал ему. Он ничего не говорил, не стонал, Гэвин слышал лишь усилившийся гул его охлаждающих систем где-то глубоко внутри. Это не имело значения. Найнс молчал, но он методично и умело разбирал Гэвина по частям, всё дальше и дальше отбрасывая его прочь из собственной головы. Ни усталости, ни смущения. Синтетический аналог слюны стекал по его подбородку, но Найнс не отвлекался. В тишине машины Гэвин слышал только своё дыхание и хлюпающие, влажные звуки.

_Идеально._

Найнс был идеальным. Гэвин сдуру чуть не озвучил и это тоже, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он потянулся вниз, к Найнсу, прошёлся пальцами по его волосам, запустил в них руку, слегка потянул, и тот вздрогнул в ответ. Глядя из-под заглитчевших век, он плавно подался вперёд, открывая рот ещё шире.

— Блять, — застонал Гэвин, выгибаясь на сидении.

Больше от него ничего не зависело. Он опрокинулся в свет фонаря, растекающийся по салону машины, перепоручил своё тело чужим рукам и губам, оставив себе лишь возможность чувствовать. 

Вспышка удовольствия обрушилась на него, как удар.

Когда всё закончилось, Найнс отстранился. Он открыл дверь машины и сплюнул на асфальт, медленно, по кругу обтёр пальцами губы в самом конце. Жёлтый огонёк крутанулся по диоду, словно анализируя вкус. Почему-то даже это показалось Гэвину дико сексуальным.

— Хей, Найнс, — хрипло позвал он, потягиваясь. — Что насчёт тебя? Хочешь, ну… Я могу вернуть услугу.

Андроид повернулся, и на мгновение на его лице проскользнуло нечто настолько неуловимое, что Гэвин тут же списал всё на игру теней. Короткий нервный тик, подсвеченный красной вспышкой с виска.

— В этом нет необходимости. 

— Точно? 

— Уверяю вас. 

Разочарование немного притупило пережитую эйфорию, но Гэвин не собирался настаивать. 

Пожалуй, ему хотелось бы продолжения. Хотелось, чтобы Найнс наконец-то снял свою водолазку, хотелось разложить его на сидении машины, провести руками по идеальной коже и добиться сбоев в голосовом модуляторе, одновременно так похожих и непохожих на человеческие стоны. Но Гэвин давно привык к отказам — настолько, что они даже и не ранили больше. Почти.

Пожав плечами с легкостью, которой не было и в помине, он потянулся за джинсами.

— Подвезти тебя до дома?

Найнс почему-то отвёл взгляд, с силой сжав пальцы в замок.

— Если вас не затруднит.

Диод из голубого снова окрасился в красный, потом мигнул и остановился на жёлтом.

_«О, снова на «вы»,_ — мысленно заметил Гэвин. — _Ну что же, повеселились — и хватит»._

Он тут же одёрнул себя, запретил себе думать. После оргазма тело всё ещё охватывала приятная истома, и это ощущение хотелось продлить до бесконечности. У него ещё будет вечность, чтобы расстраиваться и накручивать себя. Поэтому Гэвин тщательно упаковал свою тревогу и забросил её подальше в колодец отложенных проблем.

Так привычнее. Так правильнее.

— Окей, — сказал он, перебираясь обратно на водительское сидение, — тогда поехали.

*

Вообще-то всё началось даже не с того успешного задержания, не с машины Рида и пустой парковки, а с утра после, когда Гэвин пришёл на дежурство. Найнс уже сидел за своим терминалом и со скоростью света сортировал по папкам какие-то документы, даже не притрагиваясь к клавиатуре. Он выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным. Та же униформа Киберлайф, та же идеальная осанка, такое же ровное голубое свечение диода — бесконечное дежавю.

Почему-то Гэвин почувствовал закипающее внутри раздражение.

— Хей, жестянка. 

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид.

— Что нового?

— Шесть минут назад пришло заключение по баллистике от мисс Симмонс. Я переслал его вам на почту. Капитан Фаулер ожидает вас с отчётом на брифинге через полчаса.

Работа, работа, работа. Ничего больше. 

Обычно Гэвину — не то чтобы он собирался хоть кому-то признаваться в этом, — нравился профессионализм Найнса и его фокус на деле. Никакой чепухи, никаких игр разума или сложных социальных реверансов, только прямолинейные формулировки и заинтересованность в результате. С ним можно было расслабиться и не искать подтекста во всём подряд. Это успокаивало. 

Как правило.

Фишка в том, что Найнс всегда безо всякого стеснения озвучивал именно то, что думал или чувствовал. Великие умы Киберлайф создавали RK900 лишь для одной цели — поимки и утилизации девиантов; экспрессивная и разнообразная мимика не имела никакого значения для выполнения данной задачи, а потому её убрали из базовой прошивки. В то время как Коннор, изначально задуманный для полной интеграции в общество, мог улыбаться, хмуриться, смеяться и плакать, Найнс почти никогда не менялся в лице. Порой его губы дёргались, будто от боли, по глазам иногда пробегал глитч. Брови лишь хмурились, выражая разную степень неудовольствия. Мимика всё же работала, но так, будто кто-то выкрутил интенсивность на самый минимум. 

Поначалу это бесило Гэвина, потом — криповало и отталкивало. Но однажды он со скуки обронил какую-то пошлую шутку, услышанную утром по радио, и Найнс вдруг плотно сжал губы, скривившись. Это было некрасиво. Даже близко не напоминало улыбку. Это никак не объясняло, почему Гэвин вдруг испытал такой восторг, что ему пришлось титаническим усилием сдержать себя, чтобы не разулыбаться в ответ. 

Он стал всматриваться усерднее и спустя месяц уже свободно интерпретировал почти любой глитч, каждый инсультный тик на лице напарника. Там, между проводами и прослойками биокомпонентов, были эмоции. Просто не все были такими внимательными. 

Не все удосуживались подмечать детали.

Именно поэтому с момента своей активации Найнс пользовался единственным инструментом для социальных интеракций, которым его наградил Киберлайф — прямолинейностью. Он не приукрашивал, ничего не скрывал, всегда говорил всё как есть. Когда он думал, что Гэвин ведёт себя по-мудацки, то сообщал ему об этом незамедлительно. Когда он был доволен им, то хвалил — сухо, официально, но не привыкший к чужому одобрению Гэвин жадно хватал каждое слово.

Именно поэтому в то утро он стоял у своего терминала, слушая, как Найнс монотонно говорит о работе, и вдруг с отчаянной ясностью понял: если бы он действительно был заинтересован в Гэвине, то сразу бы ему об этом сказал.

На лице у Найнса не было ни тиков, ни глитчей, лишь спокойствие — ровное и холодное, как стекло. 

— Лейтенант Андерсон просил напомнить, что… С вами всё в порядке?

— Да, — на автомате отмахнулся Гэвин. — Надо выпить кофе. 

— У вас резко повысился уровень стресса.

— Бля, ну разумеется, я же в восемь утра пришёл на работу. 

— Я посоветовал бы…

— В активационный порт засунь себе свои советы. Всё, закрыли тему, — кинув куртку на спинку стула, он направился в сторону кухни. — Свяжись с изолятором, узнай, не заговорили ли мудозвоны, которых мы взяли вчера. 

Найнс промолчал в ответ.

На кухне Гэвин невидящим взглядом смотрел на то, как кофемашина наполняет его чашку.

_«Ты пролетел, Рид. Давай, закатывай губу обратно. Этого следовало ожидать после всего, что ты наговорил ему за время вашей совместной службы»._

Отвержение — это не новость, это данность. 

Прошлой ночью Найнс отсосал ему на заднем сидении машины, Гэвин в ответ наговорил ему много восторженной, пошлой и слишком уж откровенной чепухи, но между ними так ничего и не изменилось. Всё напряжение и притяжение, которое Гэвин каждую секунду чувствовал в воздухе между ними, просто ушло, растворилось в обыденности. 

Иногда взаимности не случается, и всё тут. Нужно было смириться.

Гэвин вернулся к своему столу, выпил кофе, прочитал заключение по баллистике, потом пошёл на брифинг, где Фаулер в кой-то веки похвалил его и поздравил с успешным задержанием. После обеда в участок пришло очередное дело, и Гэвин поехал с Найнсом осматривать улики. По дороге они привычно перебрасывались подколками, Гэвин назвал Найнса пластиковым уёбком, Найнс назвал его инфантильным выскочкой. В ответ Гэвин заржал, поинтересовавшись, есть ли на жёстком диске RK900 какие-нибудь оскорбления _из этого_ века. У Найнса коротко, совершенно некрасиво дёрнулась щека, и он настолько многословно и витиевато послал Гэвина нахуй, что тот невольно присвистнул.

Это было комфортно и привычно. 

Жизнь продолжалась.

Тем вечером по дороге домой Гэвин купил две бутылки водки и напился так, что отрубился прямо в коридоре.

*

С пола ванной на него невидящими глазами смотрел ребёнок — мальчик, семи-восьми лет на вид. Причина смерти — проломленный от многочисленных ударов тупым предметом череп. Много-много крови на белоснежном кафеле. Следы на руках явно свидетельствовали о попытках защититься.

— Блять, ну почему я, — пробормотал Гэвин, устало потирая лоб.

— Что, предлагаешь Андерсона вызвать на это дело? — хмыкнул Миллер. — Ничего личного, Рид. Фаулер просто не хочет разбираться потом с ещё одним трупом.

Гэвин молча кивнул.

Следующие три часа он прожил на автопилоте: осмотрел тело, осмотрел квартиру, поговорил с матерью мальчика, прошёлся по соседям. Был уже поздний вечер, но во всём подъезде никто не спал. Люди стояли на улице, выглядывали из приоткрытых дверей, вполголоса переговаривались друг с другом. Дело, собственно, уже было раскрыто — семья стояла на учёте в социальной службе, весь дом знал о том, что отец любил поднимать на ребёнка руку. Соседи не раз слышали крики из квартиры и готовы были дать показания в суде. Всё было ясно как белый день.

Оставалось только отправить нужное фото в розыск.

— Ни одного спокойного дня за последний год, — пожаловалась пожилая женщина, живущая этажом ниже. — Каким же зверьём надо быть, чтобы так измываться над сыном...

— Мы с вами свяжемся, мэм, — еле ворочая языком пообещал Гэвин и тут же сбежал за угол дома, чтобы покурить.

Руки тряслись. Было жарко, вопреки обещаниям синоптиков вечер так и не принёс прохлады. В переулке пахло пылью и залежавшимся мусором. Когда перед глазами немного рассеялся туман, Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил, что докуривает уже вторую сигарету.

Сначала показалось, что кто-то включил свет в одном из окон, но затем в красно-жёлтой пляске он узнал свечение диода. Найнс подошёл незаметно. Гэвин настолько провалился в свою тревогу, что даже не услышал шагов.

— Что, за телом приехали? Я сейчас, — он поспешно затянулся, глядя себе под ноги. 

Найнс остановился совсем рядом — так близко, что дым наверняка касался его лица.

— Вы можете не торопиться. Офицер Миллер просил передать, что присмотрит за всем. Сказал, у вас есть пятнадцать минут.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Как мило с его стороны.

Он выбросил окурок под ноги, достал новую сигарету. Закуривая, Гэвин украдкой посмотрел на Найнса, и во вспышке света от зажигалки успел заметить судорожно дернувшуюся бровь.

— Да ладно, остынь. Нечего тут истерить. Я заслужил.

— Это уже третья.

— Я в курсе. Арестуешь меня?

— Разве что в ваших фантазиях.

Сквозь силу Гэвин заставил себя засмеяться.

Чёрт возьми, его жизнь — блядский цирк. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть вечером дома и смотреть какие-нибудь тупые ток-шоу, как все нормальные люди, он часами пялится на детские трупы, а потом накачивает себя никотином под осуждающим взглядом напарника-андроида. 

Наверняка Найнс думал, что за Гэвином нужно присматривать из-за его постоянной тяги к саморазрушению. В этом он был абсолютно прав. 

И всё равно его молчаливое участие костью встало поперёк горла.

_«Прости, что мне не понравилось ебаться с тобой, Гэвин. Сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Держи носовой платок»._

Ни водка, ни сигареты никак не могли вытравить химический привкус синтетической слюны изо рта. 

— Можешь проваливать, я только докурю — и вернусь. 

Найнс не двинулся с места.

— Это последняя, обещаю.

Найнс не ответил. Он стоял рядом, глядя на Гэвина так внимательно и жадно, что того вдруг пробрала дрожь. Всего на секунду ему захотелось открыть себя нараспашку, подставиться под любое прикосновение, под любое слово — ласковое или убийственное, — только бы чем-нибудь прижечь в себе тоску. 

Не человек, а огромная незаживающая рана, которая постоянно болит.

Работа не отвлекала. Ненависть к себе и другим так расшатала нервы, что Гэвин круглосуточно чувствовал себя на грани; одно неосторожное движение — и он свалится в пустоту, надо было за что-то схватиться. 

Вот он и схватился.

С того вечера прошло полторы недели, а он всё гонял воспоминания по кругу, будто леденец за щекой. 

— Детектив, вы в порядке?

— Как ты заебал меня этим вопросом. 

— Вы почти никогда не отвечаете на него честно.

— А у нас тут что, допрос? — он медленно выдохнул дым Найнсу в лицо, и тот даже не поморщился. — Могу ли я увидеть адвоката?

— Вам не нужно защищаться. Я на вашей стороне.

— Заебись, — Гэвин затянулся глубоко-глубоко. Во рту было сухо. — Это, кстати, ответ на твой вопрос, робокоп. Я заебись. С таким-то защитничком...

По лицу Найнса прошёл глитч, но Гэвин решил не всматриваться.

На улице быстро темнело. Он ждал, что Найнс сделает или скажет ещё что-нибудь, но тот просто стоял рядом. Несколько сантиметров окутанного дымом пространства скорее соединяли, чем разделяли их. Молчание давило на барабанные перепонки. Отчаянно хотелось напиться.

— Рид! — донесся голос Миллера откуда-то из окна. — Тащи сюда свой зад, нечего прохлаждаться!

— Щас! — Гэвин бросил окурок на асфальт, придавил его кроссовком. — Бегу уже!

— Детектив… — начал вдруг Найнс, но Гэвин отмахнулся от него, не глядя. 

— Отъебись. Я не в настроении.

Усталость билась внутри мелко и противно, будто моль. Тёмная мякоть ночи с каждой минутой наливалась прохладой. Поднялся ветер, бросил в лицо запахи бензина и нагретого асфальта.

Жёлтый отсвет диода преследовал до самого поворота.

В квартире Миллер бросил на Гэвина беглый взгляд и сказал:

— Тебе надо бросать курить.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Уже бросил.

Ночью по дороге домой он заехал на заправку и купил себе ещё три пачки сигарет, из которых до утра дожила лишь одна.

*

— Твою мать, — едва выйдя из зала суда, Гэвин запустил руку себе в волосы и потянул — сильно, так, что пришлось сжать зубы. Боль немного отрезвила, но всё равно хотелось орать. — Да как он только… Что за _пиздец_.

Перед глазами всё плыло.

Убийца, которого они с Найнсом изо всех сил пасли целый месяц и всё-таки поймали, разжился хорошим адвокатом. Четыре мёртвых андроида, незаконный оборот красного льда, сопротивление при задержании и нападение на представителей закона — и всего лишь два года тюрьмы. С возможностью сокращения срока за хорошее поведение.

Гэвин видал всё это в ебучем гробу. 

— Чёрт, — он не сдержался и со всей силы шарахнул кулаком по стене. Проходящий мимо парень отшатнулся. — Я доберусь до него и сам пришью. Всажу целую обойму ему в башку. 

— Детектив, — окликнул его Найнс, подходя ближе. 

Посреди одетых с иголочки людей, спешащих в разные стороны, он выглядел донельзя органично, не мешал даже периодически вспыхивающий жёлтым диод. Профессионализм и компетентность, вылепленные в форме человека. Стоя рядом с ним в своём единственном, скверно сидящем костюме, Гэвин чувствовал себя жалким. 

Это лишь сильнее разозлило его.

— Ну, чего? Хочешь сказать, ты в восторге от этой хуеты? Скольким присяжным лично отсосал его адвокат, хотел бы я знать. 

— Мы можем оспорить решение суда.

— Ага, и кувыркаться с этим делом ещё пятьсот лет. Сука! — Гэвин снова ударил по стене. Легче не стало. — Нет, ну ты видел его довольную рожу в самом конце, я просто...

— Вы привлекаете к себе излишнее внимание, — перебил его Найнс и выразительно посмотрел в сторону холла, где за стеклянными дверями уже толпились репортёры. 

Он был прав. Гэвину было похуй. 

Злость, кипящая у него внутри, буквально лишила самоконтроля, внутри всё сжалось от нестерпимого желания пойти и разбить что-нибудь — возможно, зеркало в главном холле; возможно, себя. Перекрученный клубок ярости, страха, досады и усталости, который Гэвин носил внутри весь день, удавкой обвился вокруг шеи. Закололо в груди.

Всё это должно было пасть на кого-то. Должно было выплеснуться наружу. 

Найнс стоял ближе всех, он был самой очевидной мишенью. Самой привычной — тоже. Совершенство инженерной мысли, способное вынести любое оскорбление, даже не поведя бровью. Это было бы так просто, так естественно, но… Вместо того, чтобы наорать на напарника, толкнуть его или ударить, Гэвин почему-то посмотрел на ворот тонкой водолазки, плотно обхватывающий шею. В сотый раз вспомнил о свете фонаря на пустой парковке и тесном салоне своей машины. Мысли мгновенно увело в другом направлении, далеко-далеко от зала суда. 

Вместе с воспоминаниями внутри поднялась горечь, но даже несмотря на это жаркое марево злости дрогнуло, слегка изменив свою природу. 

Гэвин придвинулся ближе.

— Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся? — оскалился он с вызовом. — _Заставь меня._

Это была плохая идея. К сожалению, у Гэвина не было других.

Господи, если _андроид_ засудит его за домогательства при исполнении служебных обязанностей, это будет самым тупым завершением его ебаной карьеры в полиции.

Найнс никак не изменился в лице, просто внимательно смотрел в ответ. Если бы не налившийся красным диод, можно было бы подумать, что глупая провокация Гэвина вообще никак его не задела. 

Выдержав нехарактерно долгую паузу, он вдруг кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — эхом переспросил Гэвин.

Поначалу он опешил, но быстро пришёл в себя. _Всё это ничего не значит,_ напомнил он себе. Он сам предложил, Найнс согласился. Люди постоянно делают вещи, не имеющие за собой никакого подтекста и ценности — возможно, андроиды наконец-то решили брать с них пример. Концепт «друзей с привилегиями» не такой уж и сложный для понимания, даже для искусственного интеллекта.

Словно подтверждая его мысли, Найнс пояснил:

— Если это было приглашением к интимной близости с вашей стороны, то я согласен. Я принимаю тот факт, что это не несёт никакой эмоциональной нагрузки и никак не повлияет на наши последующие взаимоотношения.

_Видишь, всё просто. Бери, что дают._

Все учатся на ошибках, просто так вышло, что Гэвин — ошибка.

Он заставил себя издевательски улыбнуться.

— Вау, да у тебя просто дар к грязным разговорчикам.

Красный на диоде затрепыхался, как в агонии.

— Мы поедем к вам?

Гэвин мимолётно представил чёрную водолазку на полу своей спальни. Представил, как потом в одиночестве будет засыпать в своей кровати, пытаясь не вспоминать ничего из того, что произошло в ней. 

— Нет, ни к чему это. Хочу прямо здесь. Давай, удиви меня.

Найнс коротко кивнул, будто принимая приказ. 

Они прошли по коридору, спустились на этаж ниже. На протяжении всего пути ни разу не пересеклись взглядами и не коснулись друг друга даже случайно, хотя на лестничных пролётах толпились люди. Говорить тоже было вроде бы не о чем, но в том, с какой целеустремлённостью Найнс шёл сквозь толпу, чувствовались искры. Гэвин заметил, что у него вспотели ладони.

Злость, казавшаяся ему такой сокрушающей и реальной всего минуту назад, сошла на нет.

Когда в одном из более безлюдных коридоров Найнс вдруг положил руку ему на предплечье и силой втащил его за собой в мужской туалет, Гэвин уже и не помнил, что именно так взбесило его сегодня.

— О, а ты нетерпеливый, — в каком-то запале усмехнулся он. От нервного, дёрганного предвкушения хотелось кусать губы. — Что, так сильно хочется?..

Найнс втолкнул его в дальнюю кабинку и на ощупь закрыл за собой дверь. Прижался грудью к его спине, вдавив в стену.

— Тебя — да, — спокойно сказал он. 

Эти два коротких слова прошили Гэвина насквозь.

Он не привык быть в центре настолько жадного, неусыпного внимания, сходящегося лишь на нём одном, будто луч лазерной указки. Обычно это он вился вокруг партнёров, пытаясь услужить им, вызвать их одобрение. С ним _мирились._ Им _довольствовались._ Никто не демонстрировал такую лестную поспешность лишь потому, что хотел не просто секса, а _именно Гэвина._ Он вообще не думал, что кто-то может _так_ его хотеть.

От этого открытия его будто окатило холодной водой. Остро вспыхнула паника где-то глубоко внутри. Гэвин сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего — ответил ударом на удар, закрывшись в отрицании.

— Не надо романсить меня, — процедил он. — Давай к делу. 

Найнс потянулся к молнии на его брюках.

Гэвин выгнулся, вжимаясь в него бёдрами, и медленно выдохнул. У него уже стояло так, что даже случайные прикосновения сквозь ткань посылали шоковые разряды по всему телу. В этот момент Гэвин был готов ко всему, согласен на всё; он не ждал от спонтанного секса в туалете какого-то откровения. Наверняка это будет быстро, грязно, насухую — ему не привыкать. Он чувствовал знакомый запах кондиционера для белья, узнавал руки, которые стащили с него пиджак и принялись расстёгивать рубашку. 

Найнс снова прижался к нему сзади, положив голову на плечо, коснувшись губами уха. От силы накативших эмоций Гэвину пришлось зажмурить глаза. Блять, он _так_ соскучился. 

— Открой рот, — тихо сказал Найнс, прихватывая рукой подбородок, обездвиживая. В голосе у него не было напора или агрессии, и всё же у Гэвина не возникло никакого другого порыва, кроме как подчиниться. — Да, вот так. Шире.

Гэвин расслабленно высунул язык, запрокинув голову. Тяжело было дышать. Фокус внимания мгновенно сузился лишь до границ собственного тела. Гэвин вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, что происходит вокруг — все фоновые звуки будто отрезало. 

Он вздрогнул, когда ему на язык легли пальцы Найнса — пластиковые, без скина, с гладкими сочленениями суставов. Вкуса не было никакого. Когда пластик случайно задевал зубы, ощущения были… странные. Как будто во рту бережно орудовали медицинским инструментом, поглаживая язык, ощупывая слизистую на внутренней поверхности щёк. Невозможно было даже на секунду притвориться, будто это человеческая рука. 

И всё же с приглушённым удивлением Гэвин заметил, что ему плевать. Нет, даже наоборот. Сквозь туман в голове он вдруг вспомнил, что у полицейских моделей андроидов чувствительные руки — для работы с уликами. На пробу обхватил пальцы Найнса губами, посасывая и вбирая их глубже в рот. Тот задрожал. Ухо опалил тягучий треск помех.

— _Гэ-вин,_ — скачками выдал сбившийся модулятор. 

Вторая рука легла ему между ног, и Гэвин подавился вздохом. От контраста тёплого гладкого пластика и кожи срывало крышу. Шершавые подушечки пальцев прошлись вверх-вниз, приноравливаясь, изучая. Никакой смазки — было до одури приятно, но почти больно, _почти._

Найнс припал к его шее, прихватив её зубами. 

— Блять, да, — пробормотал Гэвин прямо сквозь пальцы во рту. Язык почти не двигался, но было всё равно. С уголка губ потекла тонкая нитка слюны. — Укуси меня. Не сдерживайся.

Найнса не нужно было просить дважды.

Шея вспыхнула огнём, а потом ещё раз, и ещё. Гэвин застонал. Приливная волна возбуждения подняла его почти на самый пик, а потом со всего размаху припечатала к земле, выбив весь дух. Снова и снова. Он раскачивался в этом нарастающем удовольствии, как на качелях. На коже расцветали новые укусы. Ноги подкашивались.

Он думал, что это — предел, что лучше быть уже не может, но потом Найнс высвободил свои пальцы у него изо рта, слегка отстранился. Гэвин услышал характерный звук, с которым язык несколько раз прошёлся по ладони. Когда Найнс обхватил влажной, скользкой рукой его член, Гэвину пришлось крепко сжать зубы, чтобы не заорать. Он прижался щекой к плитке на стене, беспомощно царапая по ней ногтями. 

Шея болела. Хотелось ещё. Синтетическая слюна была чуть прохладной, как смазка.

Найнс оттянул его рубашку ниже, снова подался вперёд, коснулся языком кожи на плече. Сквозь эту чувственную, тёплую ласку вдруг проступили края зубов, смазанно чиркнули по телу, будто поддразнивая. Гэвина бросило в пот.

— Да, давай, — то ли приказал, то ли взмолился он. — Сильнее. Хочу, чтобы остались следы. Хочу, чтобы ты думал о них, глядя на меня завтра.

Модулятор заломало помехами — протяжными и сдавленными; надрывно загудели охлаждающие системы. Рука Найнса, отдрачивающая Гэвину, сбилась с темпа. Найнс потёрся лицом о его плечо, как будто пытаясь стать ещё ближе и впитать в себя чужой запах прямо с кожи. Слышно было, как раз за разом сокращается тириумный насос.

Гэвину не хватало воздуха. Он так скучал именно по этому — по возможности _отдаться,_ не думать, не держать себя в руках. Найнс вытаскивал из него всё самое потаённое и стыдное — оглаживал все болевые точки, не ломая; позволял перегнуться за грань, не давая упасть. 

Когда он снова начал кусать и вылизывать ему шею, Гэвина уже трясло.

— Я чувствую твой пульс у себя на языке, — прошептал Найнс, едва ощутимо касаясь губами. — Химическая композиция твоего лосьона после бритья идеально подходит запаху твоей кожи. 

Гэвин больше не мог этому сопротивляться. 

Удовольствие захлестнуло его, потопило, заставило рвано хватать воздух приоткрытым ртом. Он весь обмяк и обессиленно привалился к стене. Лицо на секунду перекосило, будто от боли. Защипало в горле.

Всё закончилось, и Гэвин тяжело дышал, слушая, как по барабанным перепонкам изнутри колотится нервный ток пульса. Найнс молча ждал, пока он придёт в себя, обнимая, прижимаясь к нему со спины. Его руки железной хваткой обхватывали Гэвина поперёк груди и удерживали на ногах. Губы коснулись плеча, мягко прошлись по одному укусу, другому — Найнс будто запечатывал каждый след, который он оставил на нём сегодня. Гэвина снова бросило в дрожь. 

Когда к нему вернулась способность чувствовать, первым делом он испытал отчаяние — сладкое и тянущее. Найнс был выше, шире в плечах, и его объятие обволакивало Гэвина со всех сторон. 

Это было чересчур интимно. Более непристойно, чем всё, что они делали пару минут назад. 

Когда Найнс прошёлся языком по загривку, у самых волос, со смаком слизывая выступивший на коже пот, Гэвин вяло оттолкнул его. 

— Хватит.

Найнс тут же отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. 

Гэвин провёл рукой по лицу. Хотелось в душ и выпить. Не хотелось сталкиваться лицом к лицу с последствиями своих ебанутых решений.

Он услышал, как в туалет вошли двое мужчин, приглушённо переговариваясь. Через приоткрытую дверь из коридора ворвалась волна голосов — должно быть, кончилось очередное заседание в одном из залов. Гэвин тут же вспомнил, где он. Из судорожного, волнительного приключения его будто вытолкнули обратно в жизнь.

Он поднял взгляд на Найнса, и тот молча приложил палец к губам. Лицо у него осталось неподвижным, но в глазах было что-то — искры, насмешливая теплота. Как будто ему нравилось, что их с Гэвином прямо сейчас связывает общий секрет. Губы криво дернулись. 

Некрасиво. Совсем не как человеческая улыбка.

Голубое свечение диода разливалось по плиточному полу, как вода.

И Гэвин вдруг ощутил такую тоску, что пришлось опустить голову, чтобы спрятать лицо. Его будто бросили в бездонную яму жажды, оставив там одного, умирать. 

Близость сделала всё только хуже. Гэвин надеялся, что она отвлечёт его, успокоит, поможет забыть и забыться, но она лишь расковыряла рану, напоследок щедро сыпанув солью по ней.

_«...это не несёт никакой эмоциональной нагрузки…»_

— Вон отсюда, — сквозь зубы процедил он, едва только в туалете затихли чужие голоса и снова хлопнула, закрывшись, дверь. — Мне надо привести себя в порядок.

Он не видел лица Найнса, но заметил, как обессиленно повисли вдоль тела его руки. Пальцы дернулись, загребая воздух — видимо, Найнс хотел потянуться к нему и дотронуться, нарушив все внутренние программы. Гэвин подумал: если только на нём окажется ещё одно прикосновение, то он не выдержит, рассыплется на куски. 

В тот момент только злость и держала его воедино.

— Ну? Уши заложило? Или тебе маршрут простроить?

Найнс отстранился, открыл дверь и быстро вышел, забрав с собой красные вспышки диода и последние остатки тепла. Когда его шаги растворились в шуме коридора, Гэвин медленно осел на пол. На душе было паршиво. Шея и плечо зудели так, что хотелось снять с себя кожу. 

_«Никогда больше,_ — отчаянно подумал он, закусив губу. — _Слышишь, блять, никогда больше. Эта хрень тебя прикончит. Тебе не нужны проблемы. Ты не нужен ему»._

Рубашка не закрыла даже малой части засосов. 

Когда пять минут спустя Гэвин шёл через всё здание суда к своей машине, люди провожали его недоумёнными взглядами. Не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы понять, что именно с ним произошло. Найнса нигде не было видно, он не ответил ни на один звонок, и Гэвин в итоге уехал, так и не дождавшись его.

Вечером он пошёл в первый попавшийся бар, напился и ввязался в драку — такую, что потом пришлось ехать в травмпункт. Медсестра-андроид вправила ему нос и наложила швы на предплечье; вежливо улыбаясь, дала с собой пакет со льдом, чтобы можно было приложить к ноющим рёбрам. Гэвин кивнул ей на автомате и ушёл, даже не поблагодарив.

Было больно, было пусто и хреново, но во всяком случае, на следующий день в участке никто не смотрел на его шею. 

Только на перебитое в кашу лицо.

*

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — Тина помахала рукой у него перед глазами.

Гэвин вздрогнул, продираясь сквозь оцепенение.

— Да, да. Ничего личного, Чен. Меня просто вырубает.

— Ну и чья вина, что ты пьёшь столько энергетиков, что они уже перестали на тебе работать?

Он только хмыкнул, удобнее устраиваясь на сидении патрульной машины.

— Ладно, не куксись. Осталось-то всего полчаса. Если наш парень так и не покажется сегодня, то поедем домой.

— Если не возьмём его сегодня, придётся и завтра торчать здесь, а у меня другие планы.

— Ну-ну.

— Хочу хоть один вечер провести дома на диване. 

— Вау, — с придыханием сказала Тина. — Просто потрясающе. Звучит как предел мечтаний, серьёзно.

Дверь клуба, за которой они старательно следили, открылась, но из неё вышел только андроид-уборщик и вылил грязную воду из ведра прямо на проезжую часть. Всё снова стихло. 

Часы на приборной панели сменяли цифры не так быстро, как хотелось бы.

— Как лицо? — вдруг поинтересовалась Тина.

Гэвин тут же напрягся. Сонливость сняло, как по волшебству.

— Нормально.

— Что случилось-то?

— Упал с кровати.

— О, — вскинутые брови. — Высокая, наверное, была кровать.

Он не удостоил это ответом, лишь пожал плечом.

— И в той кровати ты был не один?

— Да чтоб тебя черти драли, Чен! — не выдержал Гэвин. — Вот поэтому ты до сих пор и таскаешься в офицерах — подозреваемые же наебут тебя в два счёта. Если уж нравится прямолинейность, то нахуй прелюдии? Хочешь узнать, не пиздят ли меня злобные бывшие — так и спроси, нечего подбираться ко мне издалека.

Тина строго поджала губы.

— И?

— Нет. Можешь зачехлять все свои пушки. Это всё моих рук дело, нахер я никому не сдался.

Морось тонкой плёнкой ложилась на лобовое стекло. Было кристально ясно, что ничего интересного ни в этом клубе, ни на этой улице сегодня не произойдёт. Ни одной машины, ни одного случайного пешехода — ничего, на что можно было бы отвлечься. 

— Мне жаль, Рид, — Тина вздохнула, и в тишине её слова прозвучали серьёзно и гулко. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Гэвин хохотнул так, что чуть не подавился. 

— Блять, серьезно? Мы точно обо мне сейчас говорим?

— Ты не такой уж ублюдок, каким хочешь казаться.

— Ну класс, — закатил он глаза. — Приехали. Давай, расскажи про меня ещё чего-нибудь интересного. Я заебись как тронут, подруга, сейчас побегу прятать слёзы в дожде.

Тина нахмурилась, прикусив губу. Гэвин ждал продолжения, но она молчала, глядя в окно. Между ними повисла бестелесная обида — такая явная, что невозможно было не почувствовать.

Поставленный им для слежки дедлайн уже прошёл, но никто не заикнулся о том, чтобы уехать.

Гэвин подался вперёд, устало потирая руками лицо.

— Блять, Чен, — вместо извинения сказал он, но и этого оказалось достаточно.

— Да ладно, не грузись. Я поняла, мы оба слишком трезвые для этого разговора.

— Не то слово.

Тина потянулась к нему и с силой толкнула в плечо.

— Просто я переживаю за тебя, ебало ты ослиное.

Гэвин заулыбался.

— Знаю, — с нехарактерной для себя искренностью сказал он. — Спасибо.

— Так что же всё-таки случилось? 

— В смысле?

— Ты никогда не прыгаешь в мясорубку без причины. Нет, не спорь даже, дай мне закончить. Я понимаю, окей? Никакой мозгоебли. Но если ты, типа, захочешь поговорить об этом, вместо того чтобы драться с торчками по барам… Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Мимо прошелестел последний автобус, окатив салон машины желтым светом фар. Слышно было, как жужжит неисправная вывеска магазина неподалёку. Заживающая рука ныла и ныла, не отпуская ни на секунду.

Тревога тикала внутри, как часы, и Гэвин осторожно, на пробу, будто ступая по тонкому льду, впервые за последние дни позволил себе подумать о Найнсе. 

Когда-то давно мысли о напарнике не вызывали у него ничего, кроме пренебрежения и отвращения. С тех пор много воды утекло — Гэвин ненавидел его, злился на него, прошёл путь от равнодушия к симпатии. Потом долго и старательно отрицал это, хватаясь за каждое придуманное оскорбление, будто утопающий. В эти полгода он думал о Найнсе за рабочим столом, в архивах, на местах преступлений, в тесных кафешках, в патрульных машинах, в барах, своей и чужих постелях. 

Удивительное дело, но эта _машина_ , этот андроид, которого Гэвин когда-то так хотел оттолкнуть, запугать и довести до белого каления, спокойно взял и сам кинул _его_. 

Если подумать, в этом не было совсем ничего удивительного.

Гэвин прикинул, как рассказать обо всём этом Тине, но так и не нашёл слов. Он был один в этом. Не было смысла тешить себя иллюзиями. 

— Предложение принято, Чен, — беззлобно кивнул он, стараясь не смотреть на неё. — Но давай поболтаем по душам как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Тина промолчала.

По дороге домой Гэвин до крови расковырял шов на предплечье, который так и не успел толком зажить.

*

— Спасибо за содействие полиции Детройта. Если бы вы не вмешались, могли быть жертвы.

— О, — прельстиво улыбнулся ему RK800. — Это мой долг, детектив. Приятно хоть иногда пустить в дело всё, что разработчики заложили в мою модель.

Этот RK800 представился как Нейтан. Его волосы были сильно короче в сравнении с базовой комплектацией, цвет глаз изменён на голубой, на одной из ноздрей блестело колечко пирсинга. Он был одет в чёрное худи и джинсы, и отвлёченно Гэвин подумал, что девиация — великая вещь. Надо же, даже кто-то похожий на Коннора как две капли воды мог выглядеть не как ботаник-зануда с металлическим шестом в заднице.

Нейтан стал свидетелем попытки вооруженного ограбления одного из магазинов Киберлайф и вмешался. Грабители были вооружены, но им, разумеется, не хватило сил и сноровки, чтобы выстоять против RK800. Им даже повезло — отделались только ушибами и вывихами. Гэвин сам видел, на что способны полицейские андроиды при необходимости.

— Впредь будьте осторожны. Вы всё же гражданское лицо, разумнее просто вызвать патрульных.

Нейтан ухмыльнулся.

— Да бросьте, все RK могут спокойно принять на грудь пару выстрелов, нет проблем. Мы с такими вещами справляемся даже получше, чем вы, — он тут же поднял ладони, притворно округлив глаза. — При всём уважении, сэр.

Против воли дрогнул уголок губ.

— Давайте только не будем проверять это.

— Ладно, отныне буду звонить копам, обещаю-обещаю! И надеяться, что именно вы придете мне на помощь, — улыбка Нейтана стала более острой и многообещающей. — Знаете, смотрю на вас и прям уже жалею, что сам не пошёл в полицию.

Гэвин кашлянул, притворившись, что делает какую-то пометку на планшете.

— А кем вы работаете?

— Администратором в молодёжном центре. Иногда веду там курсы по самообороне. О! Приходите как-нибудь! Покажете детям пару трюков, дадите потрогать жетон — тут же обзаведётесь толпой поклонников, — голосовой модулятор перескочил на другую, более вкрадчивую интонацию.

Нейтан подался вперед, сладко улыбаясь.

Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Почему-то ему ужасно сложно было решить, как реагировать на всё это.

Разумеется, он был на службе. Ему ещё предстояло собрать показания с потерпевших, сопроводить пойманных грабителей в участок и подготовить отчёт, поэтому ни о чём серьёзном не могло быть и речи. Но он мог бы слегка поддержать этот флирт, позволить себе насладиться чужим интересом. Не так уж и часто к нему настолько беспардонно подкатывали где-то за пределами барной стойки.

Но Гэвину было не по себе. Нейтан был ему неинтересен. Хотелось отстраниться, отвернуться, и в то же время он никак не мог перестать смотреть.

Сначала он решил, что это из-за схожести с Коннором. Гэвин уже давно утряс с ним все тёрки, и теперь при необходимости они могли даже спокойно работать вместе. Иногда. Тот факт, что Гэвин больше не ненавидел андроидов с той же силой, как когда-то, никак не отменял того, что Коннор был занудой. Его извечная учтивость и привычка смотреть Андерсону в рот, мечтательно вздыхая, бесили сверх меры. Ходячая книга по этикету, надрачивающая на стариканов в форме. 

Но это было лишь половиной проблемы. 

Глядя на Нейтана, Гэвин вдруг ощутил холодок по спине вперемешку с тоской. Слишком поздно накрыло осознанием. Всё дело было в цвете глаз — в тусклом свете пасмурного дня голубой выглядел почти как светло-серый. 

Нейтан был похож вовсе не на Коннора — точнее, не только на него. 

Гэвин ошарашенно стоял и смотрел, как на лице, которое он так привык видеть с единственным застывшим на нём выражением, свободно расцветали и сменяли друг друга эмоции. Как знакомые губы раз за разом складывались в улыбку, так похожую на человеческую. Как кто-то другой с лицом Найнса бросал Гэвину томные, заинтересованные взгляды.

Сердце тут же скакнуло, ударившись о рёбра. Бросило в жар.

Нейтан, разумеется, принял это на свой счёт.

— Поделитесь своим номером, Гэвин? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, делая ещё шаг вперёд. — Не хотелось бы совсем потерять контакт с вами.

— Он — представитель закона при исполнении обязанностей, — холодно выдал знакомый голос где-то за спиной. — Будьте добры, обращайтесь к нему в подобающей манере.

Гэвин обернулся так быстро, что закружилась голова.

— О, Найнс… Что, уже поговорил с остальными свидетелями?

— Да. Если вы _закончили_ здесь, детектив… Нас ждёт персонал магазина.

Найнс злился, но старался не показывать этого. К сожалению, Гэвин прекрасно видел, как дёрнулась его бровь, а потом коротко заглитчило веко. Движения были даже более напряжёнными, чем обычно. Глаза неотрывно следили за Нейтаном.

Гэвин вздохнул. Ему некого было винить. Он тоже был бы не в восторге, если бы напарник взвалил на него кучу работы, а сам чесал языком о природе и погоде, стоя в сторонке.

— Должен идти, — сказал он Нейтану с наигранным сожалением. — Ещё раз спасибо за содействие. Думаю, нам и так хватит показаний против грабителей, но если вдруг понадобится ваше присутствие в суде, то… — он потянулся к планшету, собираясь записать контактные данные, но Найнс остановил его, положив руку ему на запястье.

Первое прикосновение за долгое время, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки.

— В этом нет нужды, — всё так же холодно возразил он. — Я запишу ваш порядковый номер, Нейтан, и свяжусь при необходимости.

— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами тот. 

Оба диода синхронно сверкнули жёлтым. 

Нейтан ушёл, подмигнув на прощание.

Гэвину пришлось проторчать в магазине ещё час. Слишком много формальностей, слишком много деталей, которые необходимо было учесть. Собрав, наконец, электронные подписи под показаниями всех членов персонала, они с Найнсом раскланялись и уехали. Было обеденное время, и Гэвин по дороге зарулил в закусочную недалеко от участка.

Пока он ел, Найнс сидел и смотрел в окно. Диод ровно горел жёлтым.

— Эй, робокоп, — окликнул Гэвин. — Ты окей? У меня от твоей понурой рожи сейчас сэндвич в желудке скиснет.

— Всё в порядке, — бесцветно заверил Найнс.

Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить напряжение у него в плечах. Сложенные на коленях руки были сжаты в кулаки. Гэвин собрался с духом, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

— Слушай, насчёт того RK…

Найнс тут же повернулся к нему.

— Прошу простить, если я помешал вашему взаимодействию, — свет на диоде начал быстро мигать. — Это было грубо с моей стороны. Если вы хотите, я готов передать вам все контакты…

— Воу, — удивлённо прервал его Гэвин, — полегче. Не нужны мне никакие контакты. Я, конечно, хуевый коп, но путаться со свидетелем прямо в ста метрах от места преступления — это даже для меня как-то слишком. 

Найнс молча смотрел на него, будто изучая. В кой-то веки выражение его лица было почти невозможно прочитать. Свет из окна словно специально падал так, чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть, какая же у андроидов идеальная кожа.

— Вы были с ним очень вежливы, — наконец сказал Найнс. 

В голосе не было ни злости, ни упрёка. Просто констатация факта.

Гэвин вдруг почувствовал, как в горле встал ком. 

— И? Он был свидетелем, который сделал за нас всю нашу работу. Что, надо было плюнуть ему в лицо? Такого ты обо мне мнения? Думаешь, я совсем уёбок?

Найнс моргнул.

— Я не…

— За собой, блять, следи в следующий раз, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Мне этот пластиковый мальчик нахер не сдался. Просто вы все такие до крипоты одинаковые… Забавно было посмотреть, ну, на тебя, только с эмоциями.

Формулировка была неудачной, но слова уже вывалились у Гэвина изо рта, и он никак не мог вернуть их обратно. Чтобы быть более тактичным, более _приятным,_ нужно было прилагать усилия, а у него никогда не было лишних сил. Что получалось с лёгкостью, так это быть мудаком. 

Ладно, решил Гэвин, так даже лучше. В грубости удобно было прятать любые улики. 

Найнс продолжал смотреть на него — без малейших проявлений мимики, без глитчей; каменная стена с человеческим лицом. Даже грудь не двигалась в привычной имитации дыхания. В этот момент он как никогда был похож на машину. 

И Гэвин вдруг ощутил странное, иррациональное желание, чтобы Найнс огрызнулся ему в ответ, попытался задеть, ответил ударом на удар — так, как они делали в самом начале совместной работы. Хоть что-то, напоминающее о привычных временах. Хоть один намёк на то, что всё в порядке.

Но Найнс молчал.

Гэвин встал из-за стола, бросив на него десятку.

— Пойдём, — мрачно сказал он. — У меня пропал аппетит.

*

Высокий мужчина приоткрыл дверь, настороженно окинув их взглядом.

— Да?

— Мистер Купер, — Гэвин сверкнул жетоном. — Я детектив Рид, а это Найнс, мы из полиции Детройта. Расследуем убийство Памелы Тейлор. Можно задать вам несколько вопросов?

Эндрю Купер выглядел удивлённым.

— Пэм? — переспросил он, открывая дверь шире. — Она?.. Что?

— Вам не сообщили? Её тело нашли в реке, недалеко от острова Бель, — Гэвин выдержал паузу. — Ужасная трагедия. Вы вроде были близки с ней? Можем мы войти?

Купер кивнул, будто завороженный, и открыл дверь шире. Но тут же спохватился. Озадаченный взгляд скользнул с Гэвина на Найнса и остановился на номере модели, ровной серией цифр отпечатанном на куртке. 

— Я готов говорить с вами, детектив. Андроид останется здесь.

— Простите?

— Вы слышали. Я не хочу видеть _это_ в своём доме.

Гэвин медленно вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Раздражение настойчиво задребезжало внутри. Будь перед ним просто случайный мужик, он уже вдарил бы ему по лицу, но главный подозреваемый заслужил особого подхода. Фаулер взорвётся, если ему на почту придёт очередная жалоба от чьего-нибудь адвоката. Гэвин заскрипел зубами.

— _Это,_ — ядовито заметил он, кивнув в сторону Найнса, — мой напарник. Такой же представитель закона, как и я. При всём уважении, мистер Купер, но либо мы оба войдём в дом, либо вы поедете с нами в участок. Я буду не против прокатиться, погода сегодня хорошая. Так что решайте.

Купер поморщился, недовольно поджав губы. Гэвин изо всех старался сохранять на лице отстранённое, вежливое выражение. У него скверно получалось. Он знал, что в этот момент Найнс прекрасно видел, насколько же ему трудно держать себя в руках — при разговорах со свидетелями он, как правило, непрерывно сканировал всех участников, следя за уровнем стресса. 

Возможно, злость напарника он мог видеть даже и без сканирования. Они уже слишком хорошо знали друг друга. Гэвин никогда не тешил себя иллюзией, что из них двоих именно он — более внимательный.

Из соседнего дома вышла женщина с коляской и остановилась на крыльце, разглядывая полицейскую машину. Издевательски улыбаясь, Гэвин помахал ей рукой.

Купер зло прищурился, но всё же посторонился, открывая дверь шире.

— Ладно. Входите. Только быстро, я очень занят.

— Спасибо за содействие, мистер Купер, — поблагодарил Гэвин, прижав ладонь к груди. — Поверьте, мы тоже надеемся, что наш разговор не займёт много времени.

Краем глаза он заметил, как у Найнса дёрнулась щека. 

О, в такие моменты Гэвин _обожал_ свою работу. Ему нравилось притворяться, нравилось расставлять ловушки. Нравилось это ощущение бессловесного понимания, сопричастности, _близости,_ повисшее в воздухе между ним и Найнсом.

Через коридор они прошли в гостиную. Просторная и чистая комната, мало мебели, много растений в горшках. Никаких фотографий на стенах. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Гэвин сел на диван, доставая планшет из кармана куртки. Найнс встал в углу по левую руку. 

Купер снова недовольно покосился на него, и это было до ужаса забавно — Найнс потрясающе изображал бездушную машину, когда хотел. Всех ненавистников андроидов этот перфоманс неизменно выводил из себя: отвлекаясь на злобу, они становились более рассеянными, легче попадались на уловки. 

Гэвин знал это по себе.

— Ну что же, — кашлянул он, привлекая внимание к себе. — Вы не против, если мы начнём?

Купер остановился напротив, рядом с креслом, но так и не сел.

— Конечно.

— Как хорошо вы были знакомы с мисс Тейлор?

— Достаточно. Мы встречались.

— Как долго?

— Полгода. Расстались пару месяцев назад.

Лицо Купера почти ничего не выражало. Слишком явное спокойствие для человека, который предположительно лишь пять минут назад узнал, что его бывшая девушка трагически погибла.

— Что же случилось?

— Мы просто… хотели от отношений разного. Сами знаете, как это бывает.

— Безусловно, — поспешил заверить его Гэвин. — Вы поддерживали с ней контакт?

— Ну, в каком-то смысле.

— Поясните?

— Мы поздравляли друг друга с праздниками, пару раз обсуждали новые фильмы. Не более того.

Гэвин украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону, на Найнса. Как он и ожидал, диод мигнул красным. 

Купер напрягся.

— Что это с ним?

— Не обращайте внимания, он параллельно отслеживает все переговоры по рациям на полицейской частоте. На случай, если кому-то из патрульных понадобится подмога. Так вы говорите, почти не общались с Памелой?

— Да. Как-то не сложилось.

— Не знаете, были ли у неё ещё отношения после вас? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Купер. — Мы это не обсуждали.

Он сложил руки на груди — кажется, даже сам того не осознавая. Гэвин притворился, что делает какую-то пометку на планшете. В диалоговом окне в верхнем углу беззвучно появилось сообщение от Найнса: _«С начала разговора уровень стресса поднялся на 7%»._

— Хм, — Гэвин смахнул уведомление, вывел на экран фото и повернул его к Куперу, — а вам не знаком Мартин? Чудесный парень, прям как большинство PL600. Работал в одном отделе с Памелой.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — Купер скривился, как от зубной боли. — Хотя я, конечно, много раз видел это лицо. Они же все одинаковые, у соседей раньше был абсолютно такой же. Сидел с детьми, а потом сбежал, как только началась заварушка. 

Гэвин снова положил планшет себе на колени.

_«+11%»._

— Странно, а вот Мартин сказал, что не раз видел вас у Памелы на работе. Вы показались ему очень… какая же там была точная формулировка… раздражённым и настойчивым. 

— Вы поверите показаниям андроида?

— У нас нет оснований им не верить. В прошивку всех PL600 входит эмпатический модуль, они очень точно распознают эмоции. Кроме того, он записал вашу последнюю встречу, за два дня до убийства. Что же вас так разозлило, Эндрю? Почему вы так кричали на неё?

_«+23%»._

Купер побледнел. Он сделал шаг назад, к окну, не сводя с Гэвина загнанного взгляда.

_«Еблан,_ — подумал тот, усмехаясь. — _Тебе надо бояться вовсе не меня»._

Он не позволил себе обернуться, ему не нужно было даже смотреть в сторону напарника. Гэвин и так почувствовал всем телом, как Найнс неслышно переступил с ноги на ногу, принимая более удачное положение для броска. С улицы доносился шум машин, но даже сквозь него можно было различить усилившийся шум охладительных элементов — все системы готовились к нагрузке. Купер, разумеется, не слышал этого, он не знал, на что обращать внимание.

Гэвин знал. Чувство плеча дарило ему эйфорию. 

Он уже не пытался скрывать полную предвкушения ухмылку.

— Но интерес вызывает не только это. Ваше расставание с Памелой очень удачно совпало с пиком её активизма. Она помогала андроидам с адаптацией, организовала целую краудфандинговую кампанию для сбора пожертвований. Ух, наверное, вам дико всё это не нравилось!

— Прекратите, — процедил Купер, всё так же пятясь назад. — Это домыслы. У вас нет весомых доказательств.

— Ну, как сказать… Убийца Памелы поджёг её квартиру, и это, конечно, лишило нас многих зацепок. Её смартфон тоже так и не нашли. Но потом мы обнаружили, что она скопировала всю вашу переписку к себе в облако, и это оказалось крайне занимательным чтивом.

На планшете всплыло очередное сообщение, но Гэвин не посмотрел на него. Ему уже не нужна была помощь Найнса, чтобы видеть, как напуган и одновременно зол Купер. Лицо перекосило, руки начали мелко дрожать. Он был в бешенстве. 

Гэвин азартно подался вперёд.

— Но даже это ещё не всё. Найнс?..

— В гараже есть бита, на девяносто шесть процентов совпадающая с параметрами предмета, которым мисс Тейлор нанесли удар по голове. В местах, где сошёл лак, на дереве остались следы крови. С вероятностью в восемьдесят восемь процентов ДНК совпадёт. 

— Вы, вы… — Купер начал хватать ртом воздух. — У вас не было ордера на обыск!

— Вы правы, так сильно хотелось наведаться к вам, что мы не стали ждать официального разрешения. Но вы сами впустили нас в дом. И никакого обыска и не было, что вы! — Гэвин театрально развёл руками. — Андроиды! Что с них взять! Сканируют всё на свете, и хрен отключишь у них эту опцию.

Купер сорвался с места, попытался добраться до двери, но не успел сделать и двух шагов. Найнс повалил его на пол и защёлкнул на нём наручники так мастерски, что Гэвин даже не встал с дивана, а Купер уже был полностью упакован для транспортировки в участок. 

Они погрузили его на заднее сидение патрульной машины и забрали из гаража биту. На планшет пришло оповещение о том, что детективу Риду одобрен ордер на обыск — как всегда, очень вовремя. Настроение было прекрасным, и больше всего на свете Гэвин мечтал о двух вещах: отчитаться о закрытом деле и пойти праздновать.

— Ты всё записал? — спросил он. 

— Да. Вербального признания не было, но попытка побега и все физиологические показатели во время беседы были весьма красноречивы. Это будет хорошим приложением к делу. 

— Как думаешь, как быстро придут результаты экспертизы по орудию убийства?

— Незамедлительно, — сказал Найнс, а потом поднёс биту ко рту, кончиком языка коснулся облупившегося лака у самой рукояти. Гэвина бросило в пот. — ДНК совпадает. Я сейчас же вышлю отчёт криминалистам.

Диод мигнул жёлтым.

— Хорошая работа, жестянка, — не подумав, ляпнул Гэвин и сразу же захотел онеметь, умереть, провалиться под землю, потому что формулировка напомнила ему о другом удачном задержании и обо всём, что последовало после него.

Найнс повернулся к нему. Они встретились взглядами и застыли. 

Измотанное сердце снова врубило четвёртую скорость, предвкушение начало сдирать защитную обмотку с нервов. Было бы так привычно, так ожидаемо ответить на это — просто подставиться под прикосновение и соскользнуть прямиком в чужие руки. Гэвин бы смог. 

Он хотел. 

Проблема была в том, что он хотел много всего, _не только этого._

Не меняясь в лице, Найнс потянулся к нему, будто в трансе. Гэвин в ответ отшатнулся от него так, что едва не впечатался спиной в дверь машины.

— Поехали, — грубо сказал он, глядя себе под ноги. — Нас ждут в участке.

Всю дорогу до работы они не разговаривали.

*

Найнс бывал в квартире Гэвина много раз.

В этом было меньше волнующего подтекста, чем хотелось бы. Рабочий график у копов существовал только на бумаге, на деле же порой приходилось ночи напролёт сидеть над делами, по кругу пересматривая записи с камер наблюдения и раз за разом перечитывая документы десятилетней давности. Гэвин не жаловался. Ему нравилось собирать целостную картинку из мелочей. Он бы всё равно ни за что не смог работать в других, _приличных_ местах, где все ходили по офисам в наглаженных костюмах и во время ланча пили дынные смузи с коллегами. 

Гэвину всегда нравилась опасность и непредсказуемость — возможно, даже слишком. Пока его ровесники покупали дома в пригороде и растили детей, он сидел вечерами в патрульных машинах, ночами выслеживал наркоторговцев, с первыми лучами солнца поднимался с кровати, чтобы при любой погоде ехать к чёрту на рога и глазеть на очередной труп. Он не жаловался. Работа не должна была быть лёгкой. 

И всё же проще было мириться со всей её грязью, имея кого-то ещё под боком.

Гэвин понял это далеко не сразу — как и почти всё в своей хуевой жизни. 

Когда Найнс впервые оказался у него дома _(Гэвин упорно говорит «оказался», как будто это не он сам пригласил его)_ , они весь вечер просидели над делом, пытаясь сопоставить улики, найти несостыковки, простроить последний день жертвы в мельчайших деталях. Вечер стал ночью. На часах было уже почти три, когда Гэвин сдался и сказал, что отрубится прямо стоя, если не пойдёт спать сейчас же. Найнс замешкался, и это было пиздец как странно, ведь у него всегда был готов ответ, всегда был под рукой план действий. Он сказал, что вызовет себе такси. Гэвин сказал, что и у него дома есть розетка. А ещё диван. А ещё много, блять, бесполезных и бытовых вещей, которых точно нет в квартире Найнса, похожей на пустую коробку. 

Гэвин был слишком сонным, чтобы разглядывать мельчайшие тики и глитчи на чужом лице. Он не стал дожидаться ответа и ушёл в спальню, упал на кровать прямо в одежде. Вырубился, едва коснувшись головой подушки. 

Он проснулся около семи от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Гэвин забыл поставить будильник. Семь утра, среда, беспокойный сон позади и кислый привкус утреннего дыхания во рту. На щеке отпечаталась подушка. На тумбе у кровати лежали стопки фотографий с места преступления — труп мужчины, отрубленные конечности, стена вся в крови. В этом не было никакой романтики и интимности. 

Всё ещё сражаясь со сном, Гэвин спросил, почему Найнс не разбудил его раньше. Найнс пристально посмотрел на него и со своей фирменной обезоруживающей честностью сказал: _«Мне понравилось смотреть, как вы спите»_. У Гэвина сердце ухнуло в пятки, он начал орать и материться, бросаться последними словами, _любыми словами,_ чтобы только отвлечь себя от одного простого факта. 

Всего на мгновение стало страшно. До холодка по спине, до влажных ладоней.

Очень страшно — от того, что он вдруг понял, насколько же всё это понравилось _ему._

*

Год назад Гэвин Рид думал, что ненавидел андроидов больше всех на свете. Как оказалось, в сравнении с другими умельцами он был просто ебаным дилетантом.

В тот вечер ему позвонили, когда он уже собирался уходить с работы — сказали, нашли очередную _«свалку»._ Братская могила, вот что это было такое. Застывшие лица с выдранными глазами, вспоротые животы, перерезанные тириумные трубки. Руки и ноги, отпиленные ножовками. Бесконечные предсмертные судороги у тех, кому надолго хватало заряда. Тириума было так много, что насквозь промокли ботинки. 

Кровь оставалась кровью всегда — неважно, какого она была цвета.

У Гэвина ещё на первом часу кончились сигареты. Это была не первая его «свалка», он должен был научиться на прошлой ошибке. Стоило бы всегда и всюду возить с собой целый блок. Два блока. Антипсихотики в комплекте с алкоголем. Стоило бы съездить к нотариусу и написать завещание на случай, если в ближайшем будущем он не выдержит и всё-таки поедет крышей на одном из подобных вызовов.

Найнс ни разу не заговорил с ним, пока они обследовали контейнер в доках, и Гэвин тоже не стремился нарушать молчание. Но после, когда они уже вместе сели в машину, он вдруг представил, как через полчаса снова закроется один в своей пустой квартире, и что-то мерзко заныло, затряслось у него внутри. 

Всё тело жаждало чужих прикосновений.

_Это ничего не значило._

Словно уловив в нём какую-то перемену, Найнс повернулся и в упор посмотрел на него.

— Детектив, могу ли я сегодня поехать с вами?

Нервное предвкушение ватой забило горло. Гэвин кивнул.

— Лады. Как раз сравним все новые улики с теми, что нашли в тот раз.

В этот момент он думал о работе в последнюю очередь. Если Найнс и заметил его ложь, то никак это не прокомментировал.

Дома Гэвин честно пытался врубить башку и включиться в дело. Он курил, и курил, и курил, до рези в глазах всматривался в фото и записи с других найденных «свалок». Каждой клеткой мозга чувствовал, как чересчур графичные образы складывались в будущие кошмары у него в голове. Найнс был отстранённым — ни следа эмоций, хотя Гэвин очень надеялся заметить хоть что-то. Он не повёлся ни на одно оскорбление. Не донимал по поводу сигарет. Всё это лишь злило — Гэвину так хотелось чего-нибудь привычного и понятного, но чужое молчание выбивало из колеи.

Он почти до утра просидел за кухонным столом, а вокруг валялись планшеты, распечатанные бумаги, фотографии улик и окурки. Гэвин уснул, упав головой на сложенные руки.

Он проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. От того, что кто-то медленно перебирал его волосы пальцами. Каскад прикосновений, спускающийся от затылка к виску, обещание ласки — это было самым реальным и желанным, что случилось с ним за прошедший день. Сквозь дрёму Гэвин потянулся к чужой руке, подставляясь, разрешая себе _хотеть._ Короткие ногти царапнули где-то за ухом, и он измученно застонал.

В кухне было темно. Гэвин вслепую зацепился за ткань знакомой водолазки и сжал её, потянув на себя.

— Да, — в полусне выдохнул он. — Блять, _да._ Иди ко мне. 

Найнс вжал его в спинку стула, губами прижавшись к приоткрытому рту. Снова эта лестная поспешность, от которой спазмами сжалось горло. Гэвин даже не успел толком проснуться, у него никак не получалось нормально ответить на поцелуй. Найнса это не волновало. Получив одобрение, _приглашение,_ он беззастенчиво взял происходящее под свой контроль. В том, какой настойчивостью отдавало каждое его движение, чувствовалась жажда.

Он выбрал неудачный момент. Гэвин был таким уставшим и обессиленным, что не был уверен в том, что у него вообще встанет. Он едва мог заставить себя двигаться, едва удерживал открытыми глаза. 

Но Найнс стоял здесь, перед ним, прятал его от мира в темноте этой кухни, и Гэвин физически не мог отказать ему. Секс был единственным языком, на котором он мог говорить искренне. Единственным пространством, где Найнс по-настоящему был с ним. На фоне этого любое изнеможение казалось мелочью и пустяком; Гэвин согласился бы, даже если бы был на смертном одре.

Найнс жадно целовал его, обхватив руками шею, а Гэвин просто сидел, подставляя ему свой податливый, расслабленный после сна рот. 

Всё было каким-то слишком реальным, по живому. Совсем не похожим на то, что было между ними раньше. 

Найнс помог ему встать и дойти до спальни. Сознание у Гэвина то включалось, то выключалось — мигало, как перегоревшая лампочка. В одно мгновение он был на кухне, а в следующее уже упал в мягкую кому кровати. Найнс расстегнул на нём рубашку, стащил с него джинсы, бережно снял часы с запястья. Методичные уверенные движения, как будто он планировал всё заранее. Гэвин не удивился бы, окажись это правдой. 

Он вдруг заметил, что сам Найнс всё ещё был полностью одет — водолазка сливалась с темнотой спальни, будто камуфляж. 

— Разденься, — вяло попросил Гэвин, чиркнув пальцами по вороту, но Найнс покачал головой и поймал его руку, прижав костяшки к губам. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, нависая над Гэвином всем грузом несбыточных желаний. 

— Не знаю, — честно сказал он. Усталость наполнила до краёв, мысли онемели, как от наркоза. — Это неважно. 

Найнс не пошевелился. Он ждал. В тишине было слышно, как ритмично сокращается его тириумный насос.

Гэвин вдруг испугался, что если прямо сейчас не заткнёт себе рот и не отвлечётся, то в состоянии аффекта скажет абсолютно всё, что крутится у него в голове. 

— Если есть идеи, робокоп, то лучше бы поторопиться, иначе через пять минут тебе придётся ебать моё безвольное тело. Или тебя именно это и заводит? 

Коротко дёрнулась щека. Найнс потянулся к его лицу и медленно провёл большим пальцем по скуле, по виску, спустился к нежной коже под самым глазом.

— Хм-м, — губы поджались, скривились, и со стороны это было совсем не похоже на усмешку, но Гэвин всё равно понял. — Пожалуй, нет. А что, ты бы мне позволил?

Во рту стало сухо.

— Может быть.

Найнс снова покачал головой.

— Крайне опрометчиво. Меня озадачивает то, как можно так свободно отдавать контроль над ситуацией тем, кому не доверяешь.

— Я тебе доверяю. 

И почему-то из всей той невероятной дичи, что Гэвин говорил и творил с самого момента их знакомства, именно эта фраза застала Найнса врасплох. Он моргнул — один раз, второй, — скин вздрогнул от глитча. 

Суперкомпьютер, который трудно было взять выстрелом в упор, вдруг заломало от одной банальной фразы, сказанной под влиянием момента.

У Гэвина не было сил переживать по поводу того, не сболтнул ли он лишнего. Вдруг стало не до тревоги. Очередной поцелуй запечатал губы, ладони прошлись по торсу, мешанина тактильных ощущений унесла прямиком в Страну Чудес. Найнс вжал его в матрас, пригвоздив к месту. Гэвин выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Он привык рваться к удовольствию всеми силами — будто это состязание на скорость, ситуация в духе «ты или тебя». Для него это всегда было быстро, рвано и оглушительно; скомканные ласки в перерывах между повседневными делами. Закрыл в себе потребность — и снова без оглядки прыгнул обратно в жизнь; ни на что другое никогда не было времени. 

Оно было сейчас.

Найнс не торопился. Он наслаждался чужим телом, не стесняясь, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Сосредоточенно искал все способы, которыми он мог бы заставить Гэвина застонать. В его движениях порой не хватало чувственности и плавности, но это с лихвой компенсировала уверенность — будто Найнс ни на секунду не сомневался в том, куда положить руки и где лучше провести языком. Будто бы он даже не допускал мысли о том, что ему удастся сделать что-то, чего Гэвин бы не захотел. 

Его вдруг накрыло осознанием, и он дернулся, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. 

— Стой, я… Что мне сделать? В смысле, для тебя.

На нём уже не осталось ничего из одежды, кожу холодила синтетическая слюна. Найнс же так и не снял даже водолазку. Ничто не выдавало в нём возбуждения, разве что учащённый гул насоса в груди. 

— Лежи, — сказал Найнс, кончиком пальца очертив тёмный ореол вокруг соска. — Мне нравится слушать тебя. Ты очень отзывчивый. Все мои системы близки к принудительной перезагрузке, даже когда я просто на тебя смотрю.

Гэвин только и смог, что чертыхнуться в ответ. 

Он позволил Найнсу перевернуть себя на живот, послушно развёл ноги, когда тот то ли приказал, то ли попросил. Впился зубами в подушку, когда почувствовал первое влажное прикосновение языка. Найнс долго растягивал его языком и пальцами, раз за разом доводя до самой грани и удерживая там, не позволяя предвкушению перерасти в восторг. Это не было наказанием. 

В кой-то веки у них было время. 

В кой-то веки Гэвин был настолько уставшим и пьяным от удовольствия, что у него не возникло мыслей о том, что вот так подставляться и _раскрываться_ под чужими прикосновениями — это стыдно и странно. Он не думал о том, что для Найнса это может совсем ничего не значить. Он не думал о том, как выглядит со стороны. Он не думал о том, что после всего непременно пожалеет о том, что снова сдался. 

Он не думал.

*

Вместо будильника ранним утром зазвонил телефон.

Фаулер никогда не тратил времени на приветствия и не собирался начинать сейчас.

— Рид, дуй в участок. У тебя пятнадцать минут. Вышли на тех, кто убивал андроидов на «свалках», будем брать сегодня. RK с тобой? — он не стал дожидаться ответа. — Бери и его тоже, мне тут нужны абсолютно все. Отбой. 

Гэвин бросил телефон на кровать и обречённо застонал, уткнувшись в подушку.

— У меня есть время принять душ?

— Нет.

— Заебись. Восторг.

— ...По поводу задержания?

— Нет, по поводу вечера после, когда я буду отдирать засохшую сперму с изнанки тактического костюма, — вздохнул Гэвин, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ладно. Пора смириться, что это моя жизнь. Собирайся, жестянка, нас уже ждут на вечеринке. Ты поведёшь.

В участке царил хаос. 

Толпы людей и андроидов в форменных костюмах, и все куда-то спешили, что-то искали, сдавали и получали табельное оружие, выслушивали чей-то инструктаж. Стоял встревоженный гул, яблоку было негде упасть даже в коридорах. Невозможно было пройти мимо, по пути не задев никого плечом. Среди эмблем полиции Детройта Гэвин несколько раз выхватил взглядом герб федералов. 

— Откуда здесь столько народа? Думал, у нас задержание, а не корпоратив.

Тина вздохнула, закатив глаза.

— Дело слишком громкое. Перкинс пронюхал, что всё движется к финалу, и тоже решил отхватить себе кусок пирога. Фаулер поэтому и выдернул сюда всех до единого — чтобы в прессе потом было видно, что полиция не курила в сторонке. 

— Круто. А можно я всё-таки буду курить в сторонке? Мне говорили, я хуево получаюсь на репортажных фото.

— Не только на фото, — влез в их разговор Андерсон, и Гэвин с готовностью продемонстрировал ему средний палец. — И нет, Рид, на этот раз всё серьёзно. Эти говнюки вооружены. И их много, целая банда. Кажется, среди них ещё и наёмники есть. Один из патрулей наткнулся на них, офицера застрелили. 

Повисла пауза. Все молча обменялись хмурыми взглядами. 

— Ладно. Нам хоть дадут что-нибудь поприличнее глока? 

— Зависит от того, как сильно федералы схватили нас за жопу, — Андерсон усмехнулся, но вышло совсем не весело. — Идите к хранилищу, спросите. Официально не было никаких указаний, но, может, Фаулер распорядился выдать из-под полы. 

— Его потом не посадят за превышение полномочий?

— На вашем месте я бы больше беспокоился о том, чтобы не схлопотать пулю в лоб.

Гэвин хотел съязвить, но сдержался — время было крайне неподходящее. Он только кивнул и принялся проталкиваться через толпу в сторону дверей, ведущих в подвал. Колотый лёд тревоги позвякивал в желудке. Пахло сигаретным дымом — стоящие в коридоре агенты забили на запреты и начали курить прямо в помещении, не сработала даже пожарная сигнализация. Должно быть, хакнул кто-то из умельцев.

За окнами начинало светать.

Лидия — андроид, заведующая оружейной, — грустно улыбнулась.

— Могу только патроны выдать. Простите, детектив. Распоряжение сверху.

Гэвин скривился.

— Занятное послушание. Мне там дыру в башке пробьют, зато у тебя вся отчётность будет сходиться. Ладно, давай сюда патроны. Андроидам что-нибудь положено? У моего напарника нет табельного.

— Увы, — Лидия покачала головой. — Мы обязаны оказывать содействие ФБР... 

— ...и их ребята уже вынесли у тебя всё подчистую?

— Сожалею.

Гэвин начал по-настоящему злиться. Он много лет мирился с риском быть раненым и убитым на работе, но эта вероятность была равна скольки-то там процентам — _надо было спросить у Найнса,_ — не хотелось бы её повышать. Кевларовые вкладки на костюме защищали далеко от не всех пушек, свободно гуляющих из рук в руки на чёрном рынке. Страшно было подумать, какое оружие могли позволить себе ненавистники андроидов, имеющие тысячи последователей по всей стране.

Страшно было отправлять туда своих коллег, пусть и пластиковых, с пустыми руками.

Гэвин уже хотел озвучить хоть что-нибудь из этого, но вдруг заметил, какой отсутствующий и пустой взгляд был у Тины, как побелели её плотно сжатые губы. Она держалась молодцом. Никто другой, наверное, и не заметил бы ничего странного, всем было не до того. Но Гэвин работал с Найнсом и привык выхватывать вниманием малейшие проявления мимики на лице.

— Эй, — позвал он. — Всё нормально?

Она кивнула. 

— Конечно. Скорее бы на воздух.

— Подышать-то особо не удастся, сейчас все поедем, как сельди в бочке.

— Зато хоть поедем. Хочу, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось.

Какой-то серьёзного вида мужик вышел в центр холла и гаркнул: _«Полная готовность, выдвигаемся через пять минут»_. Все тотчас засуетились, затолкались, потянувшись к дверям, будто школьники на перемене.

Тина проверила крепление кобуры в третий раз за последнюю минуту. 

— Слушай, Чен, — сказал ей Гэвин, перезаряжая пистолет. — Если со мной, ну, гипотетически что-то случится, то у меня есть для тебя тайное поручение. Это пиздецки важно, окей? Я только тебе могу это доверить. После моей смерти поезжай ко мне домой, сожги мой ноутбук. Я случайно скачал двадцать гигов гейской порнухи, очень жёсткой. Не знаю, так вышло. Не хочу, чтобы на моих похоронах у Фаулера был нервный тик. Пускай он помнит обо мне только лучшее, а эту тайну я унесу с собой в могилу.

— Поняла, Гэвс, — оцепенение сошло с Тины за секунду. — Брошу твой задроченный ноут тебе в гроб. Будет сделано. 

— Знал, ты прикроешь.

Она заулыбалась. Краем глаза Гэвин заметил, как у подошедшего к ним Найнса криво дрогнула щека. 

— Там двадцать четыре гигабайта, если быть точным, — непроницаемо заметил он.

Тина прыснула. На них начали оглядываться другие полицейские, проходящие мимо. Во всём участке больше никто не смеялся, на общем фоне они привлекали к себе чересчур много внимания. 

Гэвин в наигранном удивлении вскинул брови. 

— Ты скачал мне ещё четыре гига, пока я спал? Спасибо, я просто охуеть как тронут. На свой вкус ориентировался?

— На ваш. Скачал всё с андроидами, что только смог найти.

— Так мало? Что, в Киберлайф не учат пользоваться гуглом?

— Господи, — натужно выдохнула Тина, — парни. Хватит. Снимите комнату.

Ближе к выходу они разошлись по разным группам: Тина была в команде Андерсона, Найнс и Коннор должны были ехать с остальными андроидами. Гэвин слушал финальный инструктаж вполуха, то и дело поглядывая куда-то в толпу. Подобные задержания обычно будоражили его, заставляли кровь петь в жилах, но сегодня хотелось думать о только незастеленной кровати, оставшейся дома. О ярком следе от укуса, багровеющем на плече.

Гэвин вдруг с теплотой подумал о том, что если сегодня он всё-таки схлопочет пулю, то с этим укусом его будут и хоронить.

Телефон тренькнул оповещением о сообщении, и на экране всплыло: _«Уровень стресса у офицера Чен упал на 41%»._

Гэвин хмыкнул.

_«Хорошая работа, жестянка»._

В толпе к нему подошёл Миллер, хлопнул по плечу.

— Поедешь с нами. Лейтенант сказал присмотреть за тобой.

— Андерсону бы самому за собой присмотреть. Когда он там в последний раз сдавал нормативы? Свалится ведь замертво после первого же лестничного пролёта. 

— Коннор дотащит.

— О да. Под хор ангелов небесных.

Миллер усмехнулся. 

— Ну что, дадим жару плохим парням?

— Ты меня знаешь, — лукаво отозвался Гэвин. — Давать жару парням — моё любимое развлечение.

*

В темноте кто-то закричал, и этот звук пронёсся по коридору недостроенного торгового центра, будто взрывная волна. На нижних этажах шла стрельба: тонкая струйка автоматной очереди _(цок-цок-цок)_ то и дело прерывалась ответным грохотом пистолетов. Фонтаны бетонной крошки, топот ботинок. Адреналин, искрящийся на кончиках пальцев.

В каждом вдохе — привкус негашеной извести.

Гэвин поднялся, упал, снова поднялся, короткими перебежками добрался до рекламной стойки какого-то магазина. 

_«Будем рады видеть вас снова!»_

Да, разумеется. Осталось только не растерять все кишки на обратной дороге сюда.

— Рид! — крикнул Пирсон откуда-то слева. — За тобой!

Гэвин перекатился на спину, прицелился в витрину одного из отделов дальше по коридору. Было так темно, что он едва заметил движение внутри. С мелодичным звоном посыпалось стекло. В ответ тут же раздались выстрелы. 

Во все стороны полетели ошмётки пластика. Несчастную рекламную стойку зашатало и затрясло, будто её рвали зубы невидимого чудища. Пришлось прижаться к полу, закрыв руками голову.

Даже лежа лицом в пыли, Гэвин слушал. Один стрелок. Кажется, Дезерт Игл. Восемь патронов в обойме. Очень старые привычки вовремя проснулись где-то внутри, протолкались к свету и встали у руля. На смену напряжённой панике пришло спокойствие.

Это было нормально. Пока все учились в колледжах, Гэвин служил в армии. В плохие дни он с трудом вспоминал по порядку таблицу умножения, зато до сих пор мог сходу рассчитать удельный вес давления танка на грунт. 

Едва стрелок отвлёкся на перезарядку, Гэвин выглянул из-за стойки, коротко выдохнул, прицелился. На первом выстреле он промахнулся, попав наёмнику в плечо, но тут же исправился. Грохот, звон в ушах, а потом — приглушенный звук, с которым тело упало на пол. На единственном уцелевшем стекле в витрине блестели брызги крови.

Всё стихло.

Гэвин растянулся на полу. Через секунду над ним навис изрядно помятый Пирсон.

— Ты как, цел?

— Лучше б сдох, — честно сказал он.

Пирсон усмехнулся, легонько толкнув его носком ботинка.

— Ну-ну, Рембо. Здорово ты его, а?

— Почаще надо в служебный тир ходить.

— Если выберусь отсюда живым — обязательно, — он протянул руку, помог Гэвину подняться. — Ну и жесть. Кто ж знал, что их тут _столько?_ Да ещё и с таким оружием.

— Перкинс знал, я думаю. Поэтому и притащил сюда столько федералов. А Фаулер просчитался, заупрямился, и вот мы здесь. Видел кого из наших?

— Да, Миллер вроде пошёл на этаж выше. Ещё кого-то из андроидов заметил в дальнем крыле, но мельком. Не уверен на все сто, что это был Найнс. 

Имя наждачкой прошлось по нервам, и Гэвин отвернулся.

— Ладно. Давай обчистим того гада.

У наёмника при себе весьма ожидаемо не оказалось ни телефона, ни документов, зато были ещё один пистолет, несколько обойм и нашивка лиги «Против Андроидов». 

— Вау, — протянул Пирсон, рассматривая Дезерт Игл. — У этих ребят есть стиль. 

— Если они могут позволить себе такие раритетные пушки, то мы, кажется, не на ту работу устроились. Наверняка ещё и красным льдом приторговывают. Сплошное веселье.

— Да брось, в полиции пенсия лучше.

— Угу. Если доживёшь до неё.

Наёмнику на вид было не больше двадцати пяти. Только из колледжа или армии, и вот, уже решил, что призвание его жизни — зверски убивать андроидов. Пуля вошла в глазницу, разворотив затылок в полное месиво. Разлившаяся по плитке кровь была ещё тёплой. 

Из холла дальше по коридору вдруг раздались азартные крики вперемешку со стрельбой. Эхо прокатилось по пустым помещениям, отскакивая от стен.

Пирсон снова схватился за кобуру.

— Пора.

— Господи боже, — сквозь зубы проворчал Гэвин, напоследок пиная труп. — Как же меня всё это заебало. Убьём всех андроидов. Убьём всех евреев. Запретим всех геев. Сожжём все альбомы Бритни Спирз.

Ему ответил лишь грохот откуда-то из недр здания.

Они прокрались вдоль стены, стараясь не выдать себя даже случайным шорохом. Как выяснилось, зря волновались; группе наёмников в холле было не до этого. Хохоча и улюлюкая, они загоняли в угол двоих — полицейского и андроида. Полицейский с трудом волочил за собой ногу — должно быть, пулевое ранение в голень. У андроида не было правой руки ниже плеча. Он всё равно закрывал коллегу своим телом, неотрывно следя за нападающими. Видимо, лишь раненый человек рядом не позволял ему по-настоящему задать жару вооружённым мудакам. 

Двое против пятерых. 

Слабый утренний свет уже проникал сквозь стеклянный купол холла, но его едва ли хватало, чтобы на большом расстоянии разглядеть детали. Именно поэтому Гэвин не сразу понял, кто перед ним. 

Может, он просто не хотел понимать. 

Отрицание всегда было его любимым способом борьбы со страхом.

— Это что, Джонсон? — прошептал Пирсон совсем рядом. — И Найнс. Чёрт возьми, _его рука…_

Мозг Гэвина ещё не успел настроиться на одну волну с происходящим, но изо рта уже посыпались слова.

— Так, где там пистолет того уёбка?.. Заряжен? Отлично. На тебе двое справа, спрячешься за той грудой хлама. И мать твою, Джек, если только ты налажаешь, я прикончу тебя прямо здесь. Веришь?

Пирсон встретился с ним внимательным, напряжённым взглядом и кивнул. Гэвин молча кивнул в ответ. 

На миг он поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему, блять, ужасно стрёмно было работать в паре с кем-то ещё — с кем-то, кому он не доверял на все сто. Отсутствие Найнса рядом ощущалось как пустота после ампутации. Не было больше чувства плеча, к которому Гэвин настолько привык.

Прижимаясь к полу, он неслышно пошёл вдоль стены холла, укрываясь за кучами строительного мусора, разбросанными то тут, то там. 

— Эй, куколка, — издевательски окликнул Найнса один из наёмников. — Отойди от человека, ты всё равно уже ему не поможешь. 

— Да, брось его, пошли к нам, — подхватил второй. 

У него в руках не было оружия, только какой-то странный инструмент, похожий на ультразвуковой строительный перфоратор. 

Гэвин отвлечённо подумал, что вот оно, одно из орудий преступления — наверняка чем-то подобным андроидам вспарывали животы и отрывали части тела на «свалках». Штукой, предназначенной _для демонтажных работ._ Скоты.

— Гляньте, парни, это же военная модель.

— Хм, как по мне, не особо похож. Хлипкий больно. 

— Да, и рука отошла на раз-два.

— Ну ничего, вскроем — узнаем. 

— Класс, я дома на барной стойке выкладываю мозаику из диодов, мне как раз не хватает парочки. 

Хищные улыбки и хохот. Для этих ублюдков всё было игрой. Ни Найнс, ни офицер Джонсон не отвечали им. Говорить было не о чем. Джонсон просто сжимал свой пистолет в руке, не пытаясь защититься — должно быть, кончились патроны.

Краем глаза Гэвин попытался отследить перемещения Пирсона. В тёмных углах холла ничего не было видно, оставалось только надеяться на то, что он всё-таки успел добраться до нужной точки. 

— Протяни нам вторую ручку, а. 

— Блять, вы посмотрите на этого копа. Прячется за своей игрушкой, как последнее ссыкло.

— Накупили себе кукол, а сами работать разучились. Ещё удивляются, что пластиковые уроды поотбирали у них всю работу. 

— Много разговоров. Надо уже кончать с ними.

Гэвин даже не дослушал до конца. 

Снова стало очень спокойно. Фокус сузился лишь до уязвимых точек на теле врага. Опыт и тренировки приняли командование на себя; тело само знало, что делать. Один шаг, прыжок, и Гэвин пролетел от укрытия к укрытию, целясь, стреляя. Второй пистолет он, не глядя, бросил в сторону Найнса — не было даже сомнений в том, что он заметил их с Пирсоном появление и разгадал манёвр. 

Не было даже намёка на мысль о том, что Найнс мог не поймать пистолет. 

Вера в него оправдалась, как и всегда. У полицейских андроидов не было ведущей руки, они прекрасно стреляли с обеих. Бросившись вперёд, проскользив плечом по полу, Найнс поймал пистолет и тут же снял двоих наёмников. 

Гэвин застрелил ещё двоих. Пирсон позаботился о последнем.

Воцарилась тишина. 

Джонсон усмехнулся, привалившись к стене.

— Долго же вы. 

— Скажи спасибо, что вообще пришли, — хмуро заметил Пирсон. Он убрал пистолет в кобуру, подошёл ближе, тут же начал деловито осматривать рану на чужой ноге. 

Гэвин отвернулся от них. Он подошёл к Найнсу, который сидел на полу, глядя на Дезерт Игл безо всякого выражения на лице. 

На плитке остался широкий след от тириума. Правая рука была вырвана неряшливо, с мясом — во все стороны топорщились сочащиеся синим микротрубки, кое-как прикрытые остатками рукава. Было заметно, что внутренние системы никак не могут приспособиться к нарушению баланса: движения были нескоординированными, слишком уж резкими, торс то и дело сильно кренился вправо. 

— Нравится ствол? — Гэвин присел на корточки рядом. — Сувенир. Специально для тебя отобрал у трупа. 

Коротко дёрнулась щека.

— Я польщён. В меня ещё никто не бросался редким оружием. 

— Рад это исправить.

— Вы сильно рисковали. Вас могли подстрелить.

— Что поделать, жестянка, день сегодня такой. Тебе, вон, ещё больше не повезло. Только подумай: сначала ты скачиваешь четыре гига порно на чужой ноут, и вот у тебя уже нет правой руки по самое плечо. Так оно всегда и происходит. 

Быстрый глитч на губах. Диод, равномерно горящий красным, коротко вспыхнул голубым — будто подмигнул.

— Ничего. Вторая рука пока на месте. Уверяю, ей я умею не только стрелять.

Гэвин хохотнул. 

Его уже не удивляла лёгкость, с которой нужные слова сами оказывались на языке. Его не смущало то, как сильно ему вдруг захотелось податься вперёд и хлопнуть по плечу, прикоснуться, поцеловать, сделать что угодно ещё, чтобы придать этому ощущению _связи_ внутри физическое воплощение. 

Он не двинулся с места. Они с Найнсом молча сидели посреди какой-то адской дыры, в окружении строительного мусора и трупов, но всё было _правильно._ Чтобы разделить понимание этого, не нужны были слова. Им уже не нужен был телесный контакт, чтобы представить, что они могут сделать друг с другом. 

Всего на секунду Гэвин вдруг почувствовал себя по-глупому счастливым.

Но эта секунда прошла.

Найнс уже собирался подняться на ноги, но внезапно вздрогнул всем телом — один раз, второй, третий. Широко-широко распахнулись глаза, безумной светопляской забился диод на виске. Что-то теплое, с химическим запахом густо брызнуло Гэвину на лицо. Он отшатнулся.

Ему потребовалась долгое мгновение, чтобы понять: это тириум и ошмётки биокомпонентов разлетались в стороны. Найнс прогнулся в спине, руками заскрёб по груди, на месте которой уже было только месиво из залитых синим проводов. Скин разошёлся, треснули панели на теле. Найнс не кричал. Рот был раскрыт, но голосовой модулятор перемололо в ничто.

Гэвин услышал шум и оклики Пирсона будто из другой вселенной.

Выстрел, выстрел, всё в голову одного из наёмников, у которого они по неосторожности забыли проверить пульс. Найнс был ранен, он отвлекся на Гэвина. Гэвин с готовностью отвлёкся на него в ответ. 

Они оба забыли, где они. Непростительная ошибка.

Мёртвый наёмник тяжело повалился на землю. Залитый тириумом строительный перфоратор выпал у него из рук. 

— Рид, что?.. — начал Пирсон, но осекся. 

Опустил пистолет. 

Замолчал.

— Найнс? 

Никакого ответа.

Гэвин склонился над ним. Во рту было сухо, язык еле ворочался. Тириум пощипывал кожу на лице. От него же быстро потяжелела, напитавшись, ткань тактического костюма. Гэвин чувствовал грудью влагу и тепло огромной раны под ним. Осколки внешних панелей впивались ему в кожу, словно сломанные рёбра. 

Он подумал, что хуже уже не будет.

Он ошибся.

Остатки того, что когда-то было охлаждающей системой, со скрежетом остановились, сдались, прервав свою работу. Из полостей в груди вышел остаток воздуха — было похоже на предсмертный стон. Биокомпоненты отказали один за другим, Найнс весь обмяк у Гэвина на руках. С тела сошёл скин. 

Диод в последний раз моргнул и погас. 

Если где-то в здании и раздавались выстрелы, Гэвин уже их не слышал.

*

_«Здесь абсолютно не о чем волноваться,_ — будничным тоном сказал техник Киберлайф. — _RK в целом намного более устойчивы к повреждениям, чем остальные линейки. Жёсткий диск не задет, а всё остальное можно восстановить. Поверьте, это не самый тяжелый случай, который я видел даже за этот месяц»._

Гэвин угрюмо кивнул. Да, пожалуй. За последний месяц он тоже успел насмотреться на невероятное количество совершенно ебанутой херни, впрочем, это мало успокаивало. 

В главном здании Киберлайф было много белого — стены, пол, мебель, халаты персонала. Совсем как в больнице. Гэвин ненавидел больницы.

_«Как скоро вы сможете снова включить его?»_

_«Не могу дать вам конкретных прогнозов. Точно не так быстро, как остальных андроидов, которые сегодня поступили к нам от полиции. Вы должны понимать, RK900…_ — техник прикусил ноготь, подбирая слова, — _это прототип, единственный в своём роде. Эту модель так и не поставили на массовое производство. Для него нет готовых запчастей, не все биокомпоненты RK800 ему подойдут. Кое-что придётся подгонять и пересобирать вручную. Нужно запастись терпением»._

Гэвин запасся. 

Во всяком случае, так он сказал самому себе.

Два дня спустя он сидел на своём рабочем месте, пустым взглядом упираясь в терминал. Он прочитал уже десять страниц в документе, но даже под угрозой смертной казни не смог бы вспомнить ни одного слова оттуда. Всё вокруг ощущалось как пустота.

В участке было тихо.

Многих ранили, двое офицеров до сих пор лежали в палатах интенсивной терапии. На дежурство вышли в основном андроиды — их хотя бы быстро починили. PC200 и PM700 были в ходу по всей стране, для них у Киберлайф всегда были запчасти наготове. Даже Коннора, который словил две пули в грудь, снова допустили к работе уже на следующий день. 

RK800 было много. После революции их биокомпоненты не сняли с производства. Если бы по Коннору проехался каток, его бы просто перезагрузили в новое тело — легче легкого. Пару месяцев назад даже вышел патч, который помогал девиантам избавиться от чувства деперсонализации после подобных процедур. 

RK900 был единичным экземпляром. Новая модель — быстрее, сильнее, устойчивее, но по факту такая же уязвимая к фатальным повреждениям, как и обычный человек. 

Гэвин потёр виски, пытаясь справиться с головной болью.

Ему стоило бы отсидеться дома, выспаться, отвлечься на что-нибудь. Закинуть в желудок что-то ещё помимо кофе. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться даже на самых простых повседневных делах. Из-за долгого контакта с пролитым тириумом на лице начала шелушиться кожа. 

Отчаянно хотелось курить, но Гэвин боялся даже брать пачку в руки — ему казалось, что он непременно забудется, потеряет контакт с реальностью и доведёт себя до никотинового отравления за несколько часов. 

Он служил в армии. Он работал в полиции. Он много раз видел, как умирали люди. 

Найнса пересоберут, и всё будет в порядке. 

Это не успокаивало. Медленно-медленно ползли стрелки на часах.

— Простите? Вы Гэвин Рид?

Гэвин поднял голову, стряхивая с себя нервное оцепенение.

Перед ним стоял андроид в униформе курьера с логотипом Киберлайф. Внимательный взгляд, небольшая коробка в руках.

— Да?

— У меня посылка для вашего напарника. Не могли бы вы расписаться?

— Для моего… — Гэвин прищурился, — напарника.

— Верно, сэр. Андроид модели RK900? К сожалению, в базах данных нет его домашнего адреса — он всё-таки сотрудник полиции, это засекреченная информация. И его модуль связи тоже пока работает с помехами. Техники не смогли с ним связаться.

— Так, стоп… В каком смысле? Разве он не в Киберлайф?

Курьер покачал головой.

— Его отпустили сегодня утром. Следующий визит назначен на пятое, через два дня. Пока не устранены все поломки, девиантам рекомендуется проводить время между сборками в знакомой, домашней обстановке. Помогает более эффективно прорабатывать все эмоциональные последствия физических травм, — он коротко улыбнулся. — Не переживайте, у людей обычно много вопросов относительно всего этого.

У Гэвина было _столько_ вопросов, что он даже не знал, с какого начать.

— Что в коробке? — он решил разобраться с самым простым.

— Голосовой модуль. Пересобрали буквально час назад. Отсутствие этого компонента никак не повлияет на общую работу систем до следующего визита, но в Киберлайф понимают, что вербальная коммуникация — важный элемент общения с людьми. 

— И он сам сможет поставить его?

— Разумеется. 

Гэвин нахмурился. 

Злая, острая тревога настигла его, схватила всю требуху в кулак и скрутила — будто в наказание. Все переживания прошедшего дня резко показались очень далёкими и выцветшими, как старое фото в газете. Мозг привык хвататься за факты и складывать их вместе, выстраивая логические цепочки: _«он вернулся домой, но даже не связался с тобой, он не хочет тебя видеть»._

В молчании Найнса чувствовалось отвержение.

И Гэвин вдруг понял, что мертвецки устал. 

Устал от сомнений, от ненависти к себе, от необходимости ревностно соблюдать дистанцию. От попыток то ли запомнить, то ли навсегда забыть единственную хорошую вещь, которая случилась с ним за последние годы. Он устал прятать в себе эту жажду и притворяться, будто всё в порядке. В его жизни нихуя не в порядке — никогда не было, но, может, всё-таки будет. Эти эмоциональные качели уже натрясли его так, что впору было только блевать. 

Он кивнул курьеру и потянулся за планшетом, чтобы поставить подпись.

— Окей, понял. Я ему передам.

Курьер радостно вручил ему коробку.

— Спасибо, сэр. RK900 ещё какое-то время не сможет вернуться на службу — надеюсь, это не осложнит вашу работу.

Гэвин не нашёлся, что ответить, и просто хмыкнул. О работе он думал в последнюю очередь. По его скромному мнению, весь остальной мир мог катиться к чертям хоть сейчас.

Курьер ушёл, а Гэвин остался за своим столом. До конца дежурства было ещё три часа. Каждая секунда текла невыразимо медленно, вытягивая все жилы по пути. Не было срочных дел. Не происходило ничего значимого. Невозможно было хоть на секунду отвлечься от тревоги, от спутанных мыслей, от коробки с логотипом Киберлайф.

Пустующий стол напротив до боли мозолил глаза.

Гэвин зашёл в кабинет к Фаулеру без стука.

— Сэр, — сказал он. — Я уеду, ладно? Вычтите этот день из моего отпуска. Из моей зарплаты. Из пенсии. Скорее всего, я вообще не доживу до пенсии, так что готов хоть сейчас заложить все эти деньги, чтобы свалить. Можно?

Фаулер выразительно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Я вообще не понимаю, чего ты сегодня припёрся, Рид. Выглядишь как дерьмо. Езжай домой и проспись — тебе позвонят, если что. 

— Я люблю вас, — бесцветно объявил Гэвин и ушёл.

На парковке он всё-таки позволил себе выкурить одну сигарету, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в чувство. Начинало темнеть, все магазины в округе уже включили неоновые вывески. Асфальт казался тёплым даже сквозь подошвы кроссовок. Мимо по дороге прошёл набитый автобус — у многих рабочий день уже закончился, люди и андроиды вместе спешили домой.

Гэвин проводил автобус взглядом, выдохнул дым и вдруг ощутил привычную тоску глубоко-глубоко внутри. Он схватился за это чувство.

А потом отпустил.

Вот оно что: может, ему всегда было нужно именно это — нечеловеческое упорство и стойкость, нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы стащить с Гэвина Рида всю шипастую броню и докопаться до мягкой желейной сердцевины.

Ключи тихо звякнули, привычно проскользнув в замок зажигания. 

Сам того не заметив, Гэвин поехал аккуратно, идеально соблюдая скоростной режим и правила — так, как если бы за рулём сидел Найнс.

*

Гэвин бывал в квартире Найнса много раз.

В этом было меньше волнующего подтекста, чем хотелось бы. 

Район был так себе. После революции правительство отдало в распоряжение андроидов все дома, в которых по тем или иным причинам не могли жить люди. В аварийном состоянии, без коммуникаций, недостроенные, заброшенные — каждый такой дом раньше неприятно выделялся на улицах города, будто гнилой зуб. В СМИ всё смотрелось как акт доброй воли и важный шаг навстречу равноправию, но по факту дар был сомнительный. 

Однако правительство недооценило ту созидательную силу, которую представляли собой андроиды.

Благодаря Маркусу нашлись спонсоры. Нашлись волонтёры, готовые вложить своё время и силы в помощь другим. Революция и новый Закон об андроидах сделали главное — дали чувство единства и желание работать вместе на благо общего будущего.

Спустя год дома преобразились. Ни разбитых стёкол, ни трещин в штукатурке, ни сомнительного граффити на стенах. Светлые и чистые комнаты, отданные тем, кто больше не мог или не хотел жить бок о бок с людьми. 

Найнс поначалу не хотел снимать квартиру здесь. Его вполне устраивали ячейки для стазиса, стоящие в участке для PC200 и PM700. Но потом Фаулер вызвал к себе всех сотрудников-андроидов и недвусмысленно дал понять, что пора собирать вещи. Если только СМИ разнюхают, что Департамент полиции Детройта, один из самых крупных работодателей для андроидов, держит своих подчинённых в шкафах со стеклянной дверцей, то это будет такой скандал, что ни один юрист потом не поможет отмахаться от исков. 

_«Мы же теперь платим вам зарплату,_ — сказал Фаулер, закатив глаза. — _Так что вперёд. Выбирайте занавески и толкайтесь в пробках по пути на работу, как и простые смертные»._

Раньше Гэвин много шутил об этом. Подкалывал Найнса, спрашивая, похожа ли его квартира на домик для куклы Барби. Интересовался, если ли у него ещё хоть какие-то личные вещи, кроме шнура для зарядки и стакана с тириумом. Мерзко смеялся, говоря, что Найнсу пора завести электроовец, чтобы считать перед сном.

Когда он впервые случайно оказался в его квартире, стало не до смеха.

Идеально белая, идеально пустая комната с единственным окном, выходящим на рекламную вывеску. Ни штор, ни даже коврика на полу. Все личные вещи аккуратно убраны в два пластиковых контейнера, задвинутых в дальний угол. На лампочке даже не было люстры — Найнс сказал, что вообще не включает свет, поскольку отлично видит в темноте. 

Гэвин очень хотел бы пошутить обо всём этом — материала здесь было предостаточно. У него не повернулся язык. В пустоте чужой квартиры он вдруг увидел и узнал себя: дома у Гэвина хватало всякого хлама, но он почти ничем не пользовался; зачастую заезжал с работы только чтобы поспать, принять душ и переодеться.

Он промолчал, но Найнс, должно быть, всё равно заметил что-то — пульс, кожно-гальваническую реакцию, ещё какую-нибудь стрёмную научную херотень. Когда Гэвин оказался у него дома в следующий раз, на стене уже висели два плаката: агитка за принятие Закона об андроидах и последняя модель глока в 3D-развёртке.

Вскоре Гэвин забуллил Найнса, заставив купить хотя бы диван, и в результате тот выбрал какого-то чёрного угловатого монстра, очень жёсткого и со стороны похожего на гроб. За диваном последовали стол и два стула — раз в неделю по вечерам Найнс играл в шахматы со своей соседкой Джессикой, WR400. В угол у окна встал мини-холодильник для пакетов с тириумом. Тина подарила кактус в горшке. Окно закрыли плотные чёрные шторы. 

Прошло несколько месяцев, и квартира стала наполненной, в ней стал появляться и исчезать всякий сентиментальный, бесполезный хлам — как будто подросток, впервые съехавший от строгих родителей, методом проб и ошибок пытался понять, что же ему по-настоящему хочется видеть вокруг себя. 

Гэвин язвил, отшучивался, закатывал глаза, делал вид, что вся эта история с преображением квартиры интересовала его не больше, чем примитивные офисные сплетни. Но однажды он заехал, посмотрел на обжитую комнату, в каждом миллиметре которой чувствовалось прикосновение её владельца, и подумал: _«Ух ты, всё это действительно очень подходит ему»._

Это встревожило. Его будто позвали в долгий трудный путь к самоисследованию, и он согласился, прошёл его до конца, но лишь сейчас осознал подтекст и последствия. 

Когда Найнс спросил его, в чём дело, Гэвин грубовато отшутился. 

В этом жесте не было ничего особенного. Это ничего для него не значило. Это вовсе не было проявлением близости — во всяком случае, не таким, к которым Гэвин привык. 

Он не понимал, что с этим делать, а потому, как и обычно, решил не делать ничего.

*

Он нажал на кнопку звонка — один раз, второй.

За дверью не было слышно шагов. Из какой-то квартиры дальше по коридору играла музыка, доносились радостные голоса. Лампочка на этаже перегорела, и ото всех предметов вокруг остались лишь очертания.

Гэвин позвонил снова.

— Найнс? — тихо позвал он.

Щёлкнул замок, и Найнс слегка приоткрыл дверь. В квартире горел свет, на лицо и тело легла тень. Ничего не было видно, но Гэвину оказалось достаточно и этого. Он выдохнул, с плеч как будто упала гранитная плита. В тот момент вся его злая тревожность отошла на второй план — тот факт, что Найнс был здесь, снова в сознании, наполнил всё тело таким теплом, что стало горячо. 

Диод на виске ровно горел жёлтым.

— Хей, железяка, — Гэвин постарался улыбнуться, и вышло очень натянуто. — С возвращением. Цветов нет, но я принёс гостинец от Киберлайф, — он потряс коробкой. — Мог бы хоть позвонить, козлина, а то я все радостные новости от курьера узнал.

Найнс слегка склонил голову вправо, мигнул диод на виске. В нагрудном кармане куртки виброоповещением отозвался планшет. Гэвин опустил взгляд на экран.

_«Приношу свои извинения. Модуль связи пока работает только на близком расстоянии. Техникам ещё многое предстоит исправить»._

И после паузы:

_«Спасибо, что привезли голосовой модуль»._

— Да без проблем. Ты как вообще?

_«В настоящий момент я функционирую на 58% от оптимального уровня»._

— Звучит не особо.

_«Учитывая, что во мне всё ещё нет некоторых биокомпонентов, это весьма неплохо, детектив»._

Гэвин вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Да твою ж мать, мы ведь не на работе. Завязывай уже с этой хернёй. У меня на лице было смузи из твоей кибер-требухи — думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы перейти на «ты».

Диод снова мигнул, но новых сообщений не появилось. Они оба стояли и просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Гэвин наконец не выдержал.

— Слушай, могу я войти?

Найнс будто бы замешкался на миг, и это задело. Он всё-таки кивнул и отстранился, открывая дверь шире.

Фантомное разочарование покинуло Гэвина, едва он оказался в квартире. Полумрак коридора бережно скрывал все детали, но свет, льющийся в комнату с люстры, не прятал от взгляда совсем ничего. 

У Найнса не было половины грудных панелей. Скин доходил до неровных краёв внутренних отсеков и уступал место пластику. Кое-где не было даже его. Сквозь дыры в теле и опутывающие их пучки проводов тонко сочился слабый голубой свет. Гэвин однажды раздолбал свой ноутбук, выглядело очень похоже. 

По тириумному насосу криво шла наскоро запаянная трещина.

Правую руку собрали не до конца. Скин на ней был отключен совсем, от середины плеча — только рваная бахрома тириумных микротрубок и торчащий из них металлический штырь, который по логике призван был заменять плечевую кость. Он был не похож на кость. Он был похож на лом, на обломок трубы. На столб, вокруг которых обычно обматывали колючую проволоку на военных базах. 

Гэвин смотрел. Он был уверен, что он уже прошёл тот этап своей жизни, когда его можно было хоть чем-то удивить — так и оказалось. 

Он никогда и не тешил себя иллюзией того, что Найнс человек. 

Это было не нужно. Теперь — нет.

Голый по пояс, босой, но в привычных форменных брюках с отутюженными стрелками Найнс выглядел так, что Гэвину хотелось разбить все зеркала у себя дома. Слишком много идеальной, присыпанной родинками кожи открывалось взгляду. Биологическое оружие, чёрт побери, было запрещено больше ста лет назад. 

Гэвин слишком увлёкся любованием, а потому не сразу заметил, что Найнс не смотрит на него в ответ. Он стоял, слегка отвернувшись, взглядом примёрзнув к стене. Слишком прямая спина, никакого выражения на лице. Плотно сжатые губы.

Напряжение душным маревом повисло в воздухе между ними. 

— Хей, — сказал Гэвин, заметив полосы порезов на ключицах. Сквозь скин было видно белёсый пластик. — Шрамы, да? Совсем как у меня.

Он потянулся к ним пальцами, и Найнс отпрянул всем телом. 

Гэвин медленно опустил руку. Сжал её в кулак.

Злость и тоска, которые он так долго кипятил под закрытой крышкой, взорвали его нахрен ко всем чертям. Он не закричал, он слишком устал для этого, но голос у него задрожал, как лопнувшая струна.

— Блять, да просто скажи мне уже прямым текстом, чтобы я от тебя отъебался. Или нет. Я нихрена, _вообще нихрена_ не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, — глядя в пол, Гэвин прижал ладонь ко лбу в надежде, что тактильный контакт хоть немного его заземлит. — Зачем я тебе вообще? Если бы ты просто пользовался мной, я бы не стал возражать. Мне, типа, не впервой быть чьей-то ебучей игрушкой. Но ты, блять, даже не позволяешь мне ничего для тебя сделать. Ничего не просишь взамен, — он покачал головой, чувствуя, как злость внутри уже остыла до состояния почти-отчаяния. — Я нихуя не понимаю, как это работает.

Повисла тишина. 

Стало стыдно — не за вспышку, за собственную откровенность. Гэвин будто бы только сейчас понял, насколько же его мучила вся эта херова неопределённость. 

Найнс, конечно, выглядел как манекен после краш-теста, однако Гэвин был ничуть не лучше. У него все руки были на месте, но последние месяцы прошлись катком и по нему тоже. Он никогда не ебался с теми, кто был бы ему _настолько_ небезразличен; никогда не пытался говорить с ними об этом. Он никогда не думал, что это настолько, блять, _сложно._

Он так и не поднял головы. Стоял и слушал звуки вибрации от сообщений, которые всё приходили и приходили на его планшет. Гэвин не открыл ни одно.

— Я пойду, — в итоге сказал он и попытался сделать шаг к двери.

Найнс поймал его за руку так цепко, что на секунду стало даже больно. 

Гэвин обернулся. 

Диод ритмично мигал красным — даже не алым, как обычно, а каким-то более тёмным, насыщенным цветом. Найнс смотрел на него так, будто хотел пригвоздить к месту одним только взглядом. Губы были сжаты в тонкую нитку. Он ещё раз с силой сдавил запястье Гэвина, а потом показал рукой какой-то жест — вытянутые в горизонтальную линию большой палец и мизинец, остальные пальцы сжаты, будто в кулак. 

Гэвин нихрена не разбирался в жестовом языке. Из ASL он знал только _«спасибо»._

Но чужая настойчивость сказала ему всё, что было нужно.

Что-то внутри оттаяло.

— Ладно, — закатив глаза, сказал он. — Давай уже поставим тебе ебучий голосовой модуль. Ненавижу общаться сообщениями, мне как будто снова тринадцать.

Найнс с готовностью кивнул. Он забрал у Гэвина коробку, ловко распаковал её одной рукой. Придирчиво осмотрел (скорее всего, отсканировал) модуль, присланный Киберлайф. Сам модуль был похож на ничем не примечательную пластиковую коробочку с торчащими сбоку пучками проводов. 

На шее сошёл скин. Видимо, удовлетворившись результатами осмотра, Найнс открыл одну из панелей и попытался поставить модуль. Не получалось. Нужно было придерживать его, чтобы зафиксировать провода в нужных разъёмах — с такой задачей невозможно было справиться одной рукой, даже андроиду.

Гэвин молча подошёл и потянулся к открытой панели, подстроившись под чужие движения. Модуль с щелчком встал на место. 

По диоду крутанулся жёлтый огонёк. Зашуршали помехи.

Взгляд у Найнса на секунду расфокусировался, но потом он в упор посмотрел на Гэвина и сказал:

— Спасибо.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Не за что. 

Он думал, что на этом всё и закончится. Они разойдутся по сторонам, Гэвин уедет домой, и потом всё будет, как обычно. Поначалу будет больно, неприятно, но в итоге они оба разберутся со всем. 

Они уже это проходили.

— Думаю, я должен с вами объясниться, — вдруг сказал Найнс. 

Гэвин вскинул бровь.

— Валяй, — с деланным равнодушием кивнул он. — Только на «ты», окей? Меня ещё ни разу не отшивали вежливо, я не уверен, что стоит нарушать традицию. 

У Найнса дёрнулась бровь — злость? Недоумение? Гэвину было некогда всматриваться.

Следующие слова разъебали в нём последние остатки адекватности.

— Я прошу прощения, — таким тоном голоса Найнса обычно сообщал задержанным, что они имеют право хранить молчание. — Должно быть, я действительно использовал тебя. Интимная близость доставляла мне удовольствие на эмоциональном уровне, поэтому мне хотелось, чтобы наши неуставные взаимоотношения продолжались. Но для меня также важно было не разочаровать тебя, и я… — он нехарактерно запнулся, — предпринял меры, чтобы избежать этого. К сожалению, мои социальные протоколы не настроены на ситуации подобного рода. Это было ошибкой с моей стороны.

Гэвин стоял, забыв закрыть рот. Он не понял. Он пытался понять хоть что-то. Он уже мысленно подготовил себя к тому, что его вышвырнут за дверь и попросят забыть дорогу сюда, но этого так и не произошло. 

Он не был готов к другим исходам. Он не знал, как себя вести.

Блять, как же _сложно._

— Так, — он перевёл дыхание. — Стоп. Давай ещё раз. Меня слишком часто били по голове — видимо, я уже нихера не соображаю. 

— Ты не всегда принимал мой статус андроида, — с нечеловеческим терпением объяснил Найнс. — И хотя ты проявлял признаки сексуального влечения к другой модели… — он запнулся, в модуляторе прошёл щелчок. — Ты недвусмысленно выразил одобрение по поводу экспрессивной мимики RK800. Данный пакет настроек не совместим с моей операционной системой. Я понимаю, что даже в этом направлении мои способности… ограничены. 

— Слушай, ну, парень с твоим лицом строил мне глазки, пытаясь залезть в штаны. Я всего лишь человек. И серьезно, мимика? Да мне максимально похуй на это…

Найнс расправил плечи, словно готовясь принять удар.

— У андроидов линейки RK нет биокомпонентов, имитирующих человеческие гениталии.

Против воли Гэвин фыркнул.

— Да, я догадался. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но я совершенно по-блядски тёрся о тебя задницей, пока ты надрачивал мне в кабинке туалета. Это мало что оставляет воображению. 

Найнс моргнул. Диод медленно-медленно перешёл с красного на жёлтый, словно в нерешительности.

— У меня нет расширенных социальных протоколов, как у RK800. Поскольку я прототип, маловероятно, что Киберлайф будет вкладывать силы в улучшение моего программного обеспечения. Люди развиваются и меняются, но я всегда буду таким, как сейчас.

— И слава, блять, господу, — оскалился Гэвин, запустив пальцы себе в волосы. — Не уверен, что может быть ещё лучше, чем уже есть. Это всё?

Он ждал ответа, но Найнс молчал, пристально глядя на него. Пауза затянулась.

Осознание наконец-то въебалось в Гэвина, как скоростной поезд. 

Да, он вкрашнулся в это ведро с болтами. В металлический каркас, микросхемы, блоки памяти и разъемы для кабелей. В каждую тириумную микротрубку, свисающую с плеча, будто хуевая пародия на эполеты. В эту привычку строить фразы, как гугл-помощник, и абсолютно очаровательную социальную неловкость — Гэвин и сам неловкий до ужаса, они, блять, буквально нашли друг друга. 

Тот факт, что Найнс — андроид, абсолютно его не смущал. Перестал смущать давным-давно, а он только сейчас заметил. 

Найнс же, кажется, не заметил до сих пор. 

_«И это_ он _должен был ловить девиантов?_ — в какой-то истерике подумал Гэвин. — _Да, хорошо, что не дошло до этого»._

Ему вдруг стало легко-легко и очень весело. Должно быть, это как-то отразилось у него на лице.

— О чём ты думаешь? — опасливо спросил Найнс.

— О том, что после ухода Камски все инженеры Киберлайф явно ебутся в глаза. В смысле, у этих парней были миллиарды долларов, и что они сделали? Совершенного андроида, который думает, что недостаточно хорош для меня. _Для меня._ Чёрт возьми, ты реально загонялся из-за этого? Думал, что если я увижу хотя бы намёк на пластик, то вытолкну тебя из постели? Твои пальцы без скина были у меня в таких местах, о которых не принято говорить за пределами Порнхаба. 

По лицу у Найнса прошёл нервный глитч.

— Прошу прощения за это. При сильной интенсивности ощущений я не всегда могу контролировать целостность скина на теле. 

— Господи, так ты поэтому не снимал свою ублюдскую водолазку? Ладно, неважно. Мог бы сказать мне об этом раньше. Мог бы сказать мне _хоть о чём-нибудь_ , потому что сейчас я, кажется, впервые слышу, что в наших спонтанных перепихонах было хоть что-то _для тебя_. Аллилуйя, ну наконец-то. 

Он снова начинал злиться. Найнс же просто стоял и смотрел на него — так, будто пытался сканировать раз за разом, но никак не мог интерпретировать полученные данные. 

— Я — машина, — с убийственным спокойствием сказал он. — Моё удовольствие во время интимной близости не должно иметь никакого значения.

Гэвин открыл, потом закрыл рот. Снова открыл. Он, блять, больше не мог так. Он не представлял, как ещё объяснить, что это единственное, что имело для него значение в последнее время. Что это было чистым топливом для его тревоги — когда тот, кого ему хотелось трогать, целовать и видеть рядом, намеренно ускользал от его прикосновений, держал дистанцию и закрывался каждый раз.

С другой стороны… У Найнса были на это причины, разве нет? 

Отношение Гэвина к андроидам прошло целое эмоциональное путешествие. Он уже давно не ненавидел их, не оскорблял, больше не позволял себе сомнительных комментариев. Ему казалось, всё и так очевидно. Но Найнс был прав: он машина. Человек мог бы забыть, вытеснить всё неприятное — память странная штука, — но только не он.

Хоть раз в жизни нужно было сделать всё правильно.

— Слушай, — сказал Гэвин, собирая в кулак все свои силы. — Я был мудаком, окей? Но если уж я во что-то ввязываюсь, то всегда требую пакет «всё включено». Это относится и к тебе тоже. Я, блять, вообще не понимаю, почему ты прикипел ко мне, и всё будет окей, если ты передумаешь. Но если бы ты перестал выёбываться и позволил мне отдрочить тебе, или как там это у вас, жестянок… — он вздохнул, — я был бы охуительно счастлив.

У Найнса коротко дрогнула щека. Плечи опустились, едва заметно расслабляясь.

— Я… — что-то щёлкнуло в модуляторе. — Хорошо. 

— Ну, и как это?..

Гэвин даже не знал, как сформулировать вопрос. Начало гореть лицо. Он никогда, _вообще никогда_ не обсуждал с партнёрами саму механику секса и границы в нём. Обычно всё получалось как-то само. Кто бы мог подумать, что настанет момент, когда умение говорить словами через рот станет базовым навыком.

Здравствуй, _будущее._

— Когда человек, отмеченный в каталоге данных как значимое лицо, инициирует тактильный контакт с некоторыми базовыми биокомпонентами, это посылает позитивный сенсорный ответ по всем элементам цепи. 

Повисла пауза.

— Тебе будет приятно, если я запущу пальцы в твои провода, потому что тебе на меня не похуй, — перевёл Гэвин.

Найнс на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Да. 

— Круто. Мне нужно иметь для этого инженерное образование?

— Обойдёмся и так. Не думаю, что ты сможешь оторвать мне вторую руку в процессе.

— Ты недооцениваешь степень моей ебанутости.

— Тогда скажем всем, что эту руку, — Найнс поднял свой металлический штырь, — постигла именно такая участь. Хочу посмотреть на лица других офицеров в участке.

И Гэвин больше не мог сопротивляться. Только не теперь, когда он уже выложил все свои карты на стол. В кой-то веки откровенность не вышла ему боком, а дала ощущение полной свободы. Было больно — так сильно он радовался. Больше не нужно было прятаться за подколками, не нужно было упаковывать все свои желания в самый дальний и тёмный ящик внутри головы. Больше не нужно было делать вид, что всё происходящее ничего не значит.

Гэвин улыбнулся.

— У тебя красивая улыбка, — абсолютно серьёзно сказал ему Найнс, большим пальцем касаясь его рта.

В ответ Гэвин застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Блин, завязывай с этим. Мне плохо, как я подумаю о том, что мы уже давным-давно могли бы сосаться вместо всей этой херни.

— Это, — Найнс придвинулся ближе, — очень просто исправить.

В этом контексте его ужасный диван показался совсем не таким уж и ужасным. 

Найнс притянул Гэвина к себе на колени, ловко стащил с него куртку одной рукой и отбросил куда-то в сторону. Они ещё даже не начали, но Гэвин уже чувствовал, как его потрясывает от напряжения. Хотелось поскорее провалиться внутрь собственной головы — подальше от мыслей. Хотелось наконец-то увидеть чужое удовольствие, позволить ему утянуть и себя следом.

— Мне нравится чувствовать твою щетину у себя на лице, когда она царапает скин, — медленно, почти мечтательно сказал Найнс. — Мне нравятся волосы у тебя на теле. Мне нравится трогать их языком и руками. Интенсивность сенсорного ответа так перегружает мою оперативную память, что я не успеваю обрабатывать все потоки данных. 

Он обхватил рукой затылок Гэвина, удерживая на месте, и медленно потёрся лицом о его колючую щёку. В голосовом модуляторе проскочили помехи. Гэвин чертыхнулся и тяжело задышал. 

В ответ он поцеловал Найнса, жадно, с напором. Позволил себе пройтись руками от шеи к животу — скин был тёплым, краснел, совсем как человеческая кожа, если царапнуть по нему ногтями. 

— Ну что, я…

— Конечно.

— Вот чёрт, — он нервно облизнул губы, — что мне делать?

Найнс снова потёрся об его лицо.

— Что хочешь. Я скажу, если что-то будет не так. 

Его прямота всегда обезоруживала.

— Ладно, — сказал Гэвин. — Взлетаем, пристегните ремни.

Он протянул руку, медленно обвёл по кругу очертания одной из отсутствующих панелей на груди. Обычный пластик, немного шероховатый — должно быть, сплав. Надрывно загудели внутри охлаждающие системы. Найнс положил руку Гэвину на бедро и слегка сжал, будто поощряя. 

Гэвин проскользнул двумя пальцами внутрь. Было тепло. Чувствовались мельчайшие вибрации от крупных работающих биокомпонентов. По тириумным микротрубкам от сокращений насоса шли лёгкие пульсации, и Гэвин постарался подстроить движения своих пальцев под этот ритм. На ощупь всё было именно таким, как и представлялось — будто гладишь изнутри большую живую машину. Пластик и металл, кабели и разъёмы, но в том, как сжалась его рука на Гэвине, ощущалось очень знакомое и понятное предвкушение. 

У Найнса заглитчило веки. Приоткрылись губы, и с них сорвались помехи — треск вперемешку с обрывками слов. Найнс слегка прогнулся, подался навстречу прикосновениям.

— Это… приятно? — почти шепотом спросил Гэвин.

Одновременно с этим он с нажимом обвёл подушечкой пальца один из разъемов. Обхватил пальцами кабель и провёл ими вверх-вниз. 

Найнс вздрогнул всем телом. Широко распахнулись глаза.

— _Гэ-вин,_ — модулятор скакнул на разные голоса, которые сплелись вместе в одно только слово: — _Ещё._

Гэвина бросило в пот. Инстинктивно, на пробу он легонько царапнул ногтями по пучку проводов, а потом сжал его между пальцами, аккуратно потянул на себя. Попробовал потереть проводки друг об друга. В ответ Найнс мелко задрожал и вцепился пальцами в его бедро с такой силой, что у Гэвина не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что останутся синяки. Он даже надеялся на это. Сладкая вспышка боли распалила и его тоже, постепенно начала затягивать в судорожное, пока ещё неопределённое удовольствие.

Найнс не краснел. Не дышал чаще. В какой-то момент из-за нагрузки на другие системы имитация дыхания остановилась вовсе. Пожалуй, это должно было напрягать и отталкивать, но Гэвину было поебать. Он и сам почти удивился тому, как быстро включился во всё происходящее — вместо стонов он жадно ловил переливы помех, вместо словесных поощрений наслаждался прикосновениями чужой руки, грубо шарящей по его телу. У Найнса был расфокусированный взгляд, тело периодически дёргалось и дрожало от непроизвольных сокращений мышечных биокомпонентов. Он звучал как испорченное радио. Волосы окончательно растрепались.

Гэвин ещё никогда не видел его таким. Даже не знал, что такое вообще возможно — довести андроида, чьё тело никогда не было приспособлено для какой бы то ни было близости, до состояния полной потери контроля.

Идеальная машина, созданная для убийства, выгибалась под руками Гэвина так, что у него самого из глаз сыпались искры. 

Он выбрал другой отсек, побольше, и запустил туда всю руку. 

Что-то надрывно загудело внутри. Найнс зажмурился, скин начал глитчить и пятнами сходить по всему телу. Всё больше и больше странного шероховатого пластика, пышущего теплом от перегрева.

Найнс потянулся, зарылся пальцами Гэвину в волосы и сжал, грубо потянул на себя. Гэвин застонал, расслабленно открыв рот. Вспышка боли горячей волной прокатилась по позвоночнику прямо к паху. Найнс привлёк его ближе, заставил прижаться лбом к своему виску, на котором разноцветными вспышками мигал диод.

— Не останавливайся, — модулятор ломало помехами, но голос всё равно прозвучал жадно и строго. 

Гэвин послушался.

Чиркнул ногтём по фиксаторам. Прижал костяшками разъёмы. Он скользил пальцами по проводам и кабелям, едва-едва дотянулся до кромки тириумного насоса и невесомо погладил её, наслаждаясь тугой пульсацией тириума внутри. 

Найнс снова выгнулся — резко, сильно, буквально насаживаясь на руку Гэвина, — и застонал. Это было совсем непохоже на человеческий стон. Что-то механическое, протяжное, как будто прогибающийся от ужасного давления металл. Искры сварки, скрежет деталей, гул электропроводов.

— Да, — надрывно выдохнул Гэвин, запустив вторую руку себе в джинсы. — Охуенно. 

От новизны происходящего перехватило дыхание. Найнс почти беспомощно заскрёб ногтями по его спине, и Гэвин уже смутно разделял границы их ощущений. Не было разницы, кто есть кто, что было внутри — кровь и плоть, тириум и механизмы, — на своём пути удовольствие скрутило всё в единый ком. 

Гэвин обхватил пальцами тириумный насос.

Найнса затрясло, а потом он резко замер. Податливо приоткрылся рот. Диод взорвался цветовспышками. Охлаждающие системы внутри замерли, а потом медленно начали сбавлять ход. 

Гэвин притянул Найнса к себе и поцеловал.

Поначалу тот почти не отвечал ему, но это распалило лишь сильнее. Гэвин судорожно двинул бёдрами навстречу своей руке. От любого прикосновение в теле искрило, будто от оголённого провода. Воздуха не хватало. 

Перестало хватать совсем, когда Найнс спустился губами от его рта к шее, дразняще прихватив зубами кожу у самого уха.

— Блять, _да._

Гэвина всего вывернуло, когда он почувствовал первый укус — сладко, остро; удовольствие, которое больше было похоже на пытку. 

— Если тебе больно, — прошептал ему в ухо Найнс, — я могу перестать.

— Нет, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Гэвин, — не можешь.

Он прогнулся в пояснице, прижимаясь ближе, подставляясь под чужой рот. От укусов быстро начала гореть кожа. Гэвин и сам горел изнутри — и тело, и мысли вслед за монотонными, мучительно-приятными движениями вырвались из-под его контроля. 

Найнс проскользнул рукой прямо под джинсы и бельё, сжал его задницу, потом пальцем насухую прошёлся между ягодиц. 

Гэвин подавился вздохом и кончил так, что потемнело перед глазами. 

Он позволил себе отдышаться, уткнувшись в чужое плечо и слушая мерный гул насоса. Он напомнил себе: больше не нужно никуда бежать. Найнс хотел — правда _хотел,_ — разделить с ним всё это. Впустил его внутрь — в буквальном, чёрт возьми, смысле. Гэвин был внимательным, он привык отслеживать детали. Знал, как можно интерпретировать всё, что между ними произошло.

Он думал, ему станет страшно: в последний раз он был _в отношениях_ ещё в старшей школе. Но было спокойно. 

_Азартно._

Давало, видимо, знать о себе привычное чувство плеча.

— Твою мать, — сонно пробормотал Гэвин, потянувшись. — Как же я себя ненавижу. Мы ведь могли бы заниматься этим каждый ебаный день.

Он потянулся за пачкой сигарет в куртке, но Найнс придержал его за плечо.

— Здесь запрещено курить.

— Охуенно. Что ещё здесь запрещено? Алкоголь? Секс до свадьбы? У вас тут общежитие для андроидов или частный пансион?

Дёрнулась щека. _Красиво._ Совсем не как человеческая улыбка.

— Самое ужасное, что в этом пансионе я староста.

Гэвин скривился.

— Эй, Найнс, — вдруг позвал он, встретившись с ним взглядом, — поехали ко мне. Я ёбнусь, если ещё хоть секунду проведу на твоём уродском диване. На все выходные, а?

Найнс хмыкнул, пальцами поглаживая спину Гэвина. Металлический штырь на месте второй руки ярко блестел в свете люстры.

— Меня ещё не до конца починили. 

— И что? Это тебе помешает? Сам же хвалился мне ловкостью своей левой руки. Хочу убедиться, что всё так, как в рекламе.

— Пару минут назад ты выглядел весьма убеждённым.

Гэвин хохотнул. 

В голове было тихо, мысли текли до непривычки медленно. Жёсткий кулак тревоги, обычно сжимающий его горло при любом удобном случае, исчез, дав возможность дышать полной грудью. Так было лучше.

Хотелось схватиться за это чувство и не отпускать.

— Мне могут потребоваться дополнительные аргументы. 

— Рад буду их предоставить.

— Эй, может, я всё-таки покурю тут?

— Тогда мне придётся арестовать тебя.

— О, прям как в моих фантазиях. Отлично, где зажигалка? Наручники есть? Мне зачитают мои права?

Найнс прищурился, придвинувшись ближе.

— У вас есть право хранить молчание, — отрепетированным тоном сказал он. Снова коротко дёрнулась щека. — Вот только боюсь, что тебе будет не до этого.


End file.
